A Second Chance At Life
by sugar-fanatic08
Summary: Alex and Sonny have both lost a sibling. Depressed with their lives. To stop the depression, Alex is going to do something about it. Rated M for cutting and language.
1. Prologue

**Manhattan, New York**

Max and Alex were managing the substation while the rest of their family was out running errands.

Max was in the back making the subs while Alex was working the cash register. It had been a slow day and the place was empty. She walked into the kitchen telling Max that she was going to the loft because there was something she needed to get and that she would be back in a couple of minutes.

She walked up the spiral staircase that led up the loft. The walk up there didn't take too long. Before her hand could touch the doorknob she heard a gunshot. Panic setting in, she ran downstairs as fast she could with the shoes she was wearing at the time.

After she took that last step off the staircase she paused to take in the scene. The cash register was wide open and Max was on the floor. There was a small puddle of blood that seemed to be coming from his stomach.

Her feet quickly picked up the pace and knelt beside his body. He wasn't dead yet but his breathing was getting shorter. She turned him over to face up and cradle the upper half of his body. With a free hand she took off the scarf that she was wearing and apply it the gunshot wound with a necessary amount of pressure.

She even called 9-1-1 hoping that they were going to make in time to save his life. "Maxie, stay awake. Stay awake for me." She pleaded through her tears. His eyes were barely open to see through them. She knew that he was fading fast.

"I'm tired." He said weakly. "And cold." She cried even harder. She was wishing that the ambulance would just get here and save his life. He was too young to die.

She was immediately regretting all the bad things she had done to her younger brother. If she knew that his life was going to be cut short, she would have never treated the way she treating him.

Then his breathing stopped.

She held onto his lifeless body while she was rocking back and forth. She couldn't believe that this was happening right in front of her. She cried harder than she ever did before and screamed out in pain.

Through her cries she could barely hear the sirens from the ambulance that was finally approaching. Then she was seeing people in uniforms entering the substation. They pulled Max's body away from her. It took awhile because she didn't want to let go.

Another person in uniform wrapped a blanket around her and led her to one of the tables and let her sit in one of the chairs.

They brought in a body bag and placed Max inside. The last thing that Alex saw was his expressionless face before they zipped the bag all the way up and carried it away. The paramedics checked her to make sure that she was okay.

She looked up at the entrance of the restaurant and saw the rest of her family were coming in with worried expressions. She didn't need to tell them what happen because it was written on her face. Her parents quickly ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry." She said to them.

They pulled back from the hug and just looked her in the eyes. "It's not your fault." Her mother said as she and the father were crying.

Justin walked up them. He was angry instead of being hurt. "Not her fault?" He questioned. "Not her fault? Max is dead and it's not her fault." He voice was rising every time he spoke. "It is her fault. He was her responsibility and just like always, she screwed up." He got close to Alex, "I will never forgive you." Then he walked away from the scene.

Alex cried harder than she knew was possible. Her brother hated her now. Her parents were forgiving but they were depressed that they had lost their youngest child.

Alex could never be the same person that she was before. She wouldn't be able to set foot into the restaurant without the scene playing over in her head.

Her parents closed down the substation knowing how badly it had affected their daughter. They took over _The Late Nite Bite. _The previous owners didn't mind knowing that they were never going to stay in the city.

At the funeral she felt so alone. Justin avoided her like the plague and her parents were now giving her the cold shoulder. The only person that was there for her was Harper, who never left her side since the beginning.

At school she never change who she was. She was still the trouble-maker and her attitude towards school remained the same.

No one knows that the only time she would break-down is when she was home, sheltered from the outside world.

**West Appleton, Wisconsin (9 months later)**

Sonny was getting ready for school while her older sister, Dallas, was getting ready for work. Sonny's twin, Mitchie, was staying home because she didn't feel well. The other two knew the reason why she wasn't feeling well. It was because she was getting over a bad break-up.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" Dallas has asked Mitchie.

"No, I'll be fine. I think it's just my stomach."

Sonny entered the bedroom where her two sisters were at, "Do you want me to get your homework assignments?" She asked.

"Yes please." Mitchie answered. She knew that she wasn't going to be around to do those assignments. The break-up had messed her up.

Her sisters kissed her head and said their goodbyes. They left the apartment and parted their ways.

Mitchie got up from the bed when she heard the front door close. She made her way to the bathroom. If she was going to do what she wanted to do she had to do it now or she never will.

After finding out that the boy she had loved had cheated on her, her heart broke. She felt like there wasn't a purpose for her to live anymore. She searched the bathroom for the razor she had found a couple of days earlier.

After minutes of searching she had finally found it.

She knew what she was leaving behind but she knew she was going to be a burden because she knew that she was never going to move on.

She took that razor and placed the edge against her wrist. She took one quick swipe and looked at the blood that was flowing like out of her wrist. She did the same to her other wrist and getting the same result.

She placed the razor on the counter and sat herself against the bathroom wall. She let her arms hang. She saw that the puddle of blood was gradually growing in size. She felt herself fading. _This is what it feels to die. _She thought to herself.

After losing so much blood, her body shut down.

**~…~**

Sonny arrived home from school with her backpack filled with homework assignments. "Mitchie?" She called out. "I got ice cream." There was no response. Usually Mitchie would come out of her room like there was a fire in the apartment.

Sonny walked into Mitchie's bedroom but had found nothing. When she entered the hallway again she noticed that the light in the bathroom was on. Before she could go investigate she placed the ice cream in the refrigerator and her bag in her room.

She walked towards the bathroom almost hesitating to open the door all the way. When she opened the door she caught a sight that would always be burned into her memory. Mitchie's lifeless body lying against the wall.

Sonny backed away from the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. She rushed to the house phone and called 9-1-1. She knew in her heart that it was already too late to save her sister. Then she called Dallas, it was going to be hard but she had to do it. Her body was shaking as she was hearing the rings before her older sister picked up. "Dallas?"

The older sister already picked up on the tone that Sonny was using, "What's wrong?"

"I-It's Mitchie." She answered.

"What about Mitchie?" Dallas asked sounding more worried.

"She's….She's," She couldn't get the words out. She was crying so hard that it was hard to speak any words.

"I'm coming home." Sonny hung up the phone and walked back to bathroom.

She knelt beside Mitchie and stroking her cheek. This was so unreal to her. She wanted this to be a nightmare, something that she could wake up from and see Mitchie alive.

She pulled Mitchie's body towards her own and just held her. She wished that she had seen this coming and prevent it.

The ambulance arrived followed by Dallas. Dallas ran inside the apartment before the paramedics could. She hurried around the apartment searching for the other two girls. Then she saw Sonny in the bathroom and saw that she was holding something in her arms. She walked closer to the bathroom and noticed what Sonny as holding in her arms.

Dallas fell to ground in tears. The paramedics finally came in and immediately found them. They pulled Dallas and Sonny away from the scene. The two girls watched as the paramedics carried Mitchie's body in a body bag.

Dallas was holding onto Sonny afraid that she would disappear.

**~…~**

At the funeral the two remaining sisters were holding each other. They would have never thought that they would have funeral this early in their lives. It was outside ceremony. Everyone that was invited were their closest friends and remaining family.

Everyone paid their respects to the sisters. The crowd gradually grew smaller each passing minute. As it did grow smaller, she finally notices someone that made her furious. But that was understatement.

It was him, the guy who broke Mitchie's heart. He had the nerve to show up at her funeral with another girl. Probably the one he cheated on Mitchie with.

Sonny greeted him with a fist to the face. "What the hell are you doing here Shane?" Sonny asked.

Shane covered his broken nose, "Paying my respects."

"You're the reason why she's six feet under you asshole." She said angrily. "She killed herself because of you. I lost my sister because of you." She punched him harder causing him to fall on the ground. The girl that he was with didn't even bother to help off the ground. "Do you feel happy Shane? Feel happy that you drove her to this?" She pointed to coffin that was behind her. "Because I'm fucking not. You knew that she fucking loved you and yet you do this to her."

She was about to lunge at him but she was stopped by a pair arms that were wrapped around her tightly. "Don't Sonny. She wouldn't want you to do this." She immediately knew that is was Dallas that was holding her from behind. Sonny relaxed in her arms. This was the first time that Dallas had heard her sister cuss like that.

"I really hope you burn in hell." Sonny said before walking away.

The girl that Shane was with left him there, she realized what kind of guy he could be and she didn't end up like Mitchie. So she pulled herself out of the picture before it got too serious.

Dallas followed her sister to wherever she was going. She knew that they had to get away from her and to get from this even if it meant moving to a different state.

**~…~**

Dallas has been researching for places to stay but she wanted Sonny's input before she does anything. "Sonny?" She called out. There was no response so she walked to her sister's room. Sonny was lying down on her bed with her head facing the ceiling. Dallas lightly knocked on her door

Sonny turned her head towards the entrance of her bedroom. "Yeah?"

"How you feel about moving to New York? Having a fresh start?" Dallas asked.

Sonny turned her head back to the ceiling, considering the option. Maybe it would help but just a little. "Yeah, why not?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Manhattan, New York (4 months later)**

First day of school and Alex was already begging time to go by faster so school will end. But no such luck. She would time travel but somehow that's illegal. So she can suck it up and deal with it.

"Alex, we only been in school for not even ten minutes and you're already dreading it." The red haired girl said.

"But Harper, you know how much I hate school." Alex said. She sat up in her desk and looked up front. She noticed that there is a new girl this year. The girl didn't look too happy to be here; maybe she doesn't like school either. "Who is she?"

"I don't know. It's the first time I saw her." Harper replied.

Alex couldn't take her eyes off her as the girl sat in the desk in front of her. She was at a loss for words, the only word that came out of her mouth was, "Hi." Yet the girl didn't respond. She looked at Harper and mouthed, "Did she not hear me?" Harper shrugged, she wasn't aware that she even talked to the girl. Then Alex decided to tap on the girl's shoulder, which the girl immediately responded to. "Hi, what's your name?"

The girl looked up with her dull brown eyes, "Sonny Munroe, you?"

"Alex and this is my friend Harper." Alex pointed to her friend beside her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Sonny said as she turned back to the front.

Alex may not have known the girl in front of her, but she could tell that she was depressed. Moving to a new place and a new school was surely not the cause. "Where did you move from?" Alex asked.

Without turning around, Sonny answered, "Wisconsin." Now she was annoyed and Alex decided not to ask any more questions, she didn't know the girl well enough to know whether she would snap or not.

Alex looked at Harper, tilted her head towards Sonny, and shot her a questioning look. Harper only shrugged in response. Alex made a plan to get to know the girl a little bit better without pushing any major buttons.

The bell rang and something fell out of Sonny's back pack. Alex bent down to pick it up. It was a picture. She saw Sonny with…. another Sonny? She turned over the picture. The writing on the back said: _Mitchie & Sonny. _Underneath Mitchie's name it said: _August 1992-December 2009. _

Now Alex finally knew why Sonny is so depressed, she lost a sister, her twin sister. She turned the picture back over. Two smiling girls, enjoying life. _I wonder how Mitchie died. _Alex thought.

Alex ran to catch up with Sonny, who was quite the fast walker. She was catching her breath when she finally caught up to Sonny. She handed her the picture, "You dropped this." She took the picture out of Alex's hands. "I won't tell anybody. I understand what you're going through. I also lost someone important in my life. If you ever feel like talking, just let me know."

Sonny stood there looking at the girl as she walked away thinking who did she lose in her life. Even though she didn't show it but she was a little happy that there was someone in this school who can relate to what she is feeling. It's hard to accept that a piece of her life has disappeared forever.

**~…~**

When lunch time arrived, Sonny made it a mission to find and sit with Alex. She did want to talk about it but she didn't expect to find someone this soon.

After grabbing a tray of food she scanned the cafeteria to find where the other girl sat. As soon as she located the girl she made her way towards that table. She stood in front of the table not knowing exactly what to say to her.

"C-Can I sit here?" Sonny finally asked.

Alex looked up from her tray of food and looked at Sonny and without any thought she answered, "Yes." Sonny sat down in a chair that was across from Alex.

Sonny didn't know how to strike up a conversation but she did want to say something. "Before I say anything, who did you lose?"

Alex looked away, nobody ever talked to her about it but only because she didn't want to talk about it. She had to now because there was someone who went through a similar experience. "My younger brother, he was killed when our sub shop was being robbed." Her eyes were building up on tears but she refused to let them fall. If she were to be in her bedroom talking about this, the tears would make an appearance before she said the first word.

Sonny felt bad for the way she acted when they first talked a couple of periods ago. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It happened about a year ago but I never really gotten over it." But now Alex felt she should ask. "How about you?"

"Well, from the picture I guess you could tell it was my sister." Alex nodded. "She killed herself after a bad breakup with a guy she really loved."

"It must have been scary to have seen the ambulances outside your house when you got home from school."

"That was the thing, there wasn't any. I found her in the bathroom, already dead."

Alex felt the urge to get up from her seat and hug the girl but wouldn't know how the other girl would take it. "Do you want to go outside to get some fresh air?" Sonny nodded and got up from her seat as Alex did too.

Sonny followed Alex to the courtyard that the school had. They found a tree and sat under it. "Why did you want to come outside?" Sonny asked.

"Because I don't want people to see me cry." Her tears were rolling down her face. Sonny pulled her in a hug as her own tears made an appearance. "I just miss him so much."

"I miss her, I miss Mitchie."

**~…~**

After being excused the two girls made their way to Alex's house. Alex didn't really want her classmates to see that she had been crying. She walked inside her house with Sonny right behind her. Her mother was in the kitchen, she didn't ask any questions when she saw her daughter's face as well as her new friend.

Then Alex led Sonny up a spiral staircase that took them to the next floor. They entered her bedroom and just placed their bags right by the door. Alex threw herself on her bed and Sonny sat on the edge of it.

"What do you want to do?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know, what do you usually do you when you're out from school?" Alex asked.

"I usually do my homework."

"Homework?" Sonny nodded. Alex was considering it for a moment and then she agreed. "Sure, why not?"

The two girls went through their book bags and grabbed their textbooks. Alex thought that doing her homework was a good way to distract her mind from anything else. _Maybe nothing would happen if she's here. _Alex thought.

"So, what was your brother like?" Sonny asked. She wanted to know more.

"Max was pretty random at times. He wasn't that bright either but he had his moments. He was more fun to hang around with than my older brother."

"You have another brother?"

"Yeah, but he hates me because I let Max get killed. He blames me, I would too. I already do." Alex remained quiet for a couple of moments, and then she asked, "What's was Mitchie like?" Sonny looked away. "I'm sorry if I'm asking too soon."

"No, it's just….that talking about what use to be makes everything's final. I still can't wrap my mind around it."

"That's understandable. You can tell me when you feel ready." Sonny nodded and they went back to their homework. They fell into a comfortable silence. Alex let herself be absorbed into her homework and hoped that it would keep her mind distracted enough. Then her head shot up and looked at the entrance of her bedroom. "Did you hear that?"

"No, hear what?" She was confused. It seemed pretty silent in Alex's house that you could hear a pin drop but there was no noise. Without an answer Alex jumped up from her bed and ran out of her room. Sonny had followed behind her. They headed downstairs.

They were now in the living room and Alex had gone down second set of stairs. Sonny was about to follow again but she was stopped by the other girl's parents. "It's best that you don't follow her." Alex's mother told her.

"What do you mean? She seemed scared. I want to make sure she's okay." Sonny said.

"I know, but this happens once or twice a week."

"What happens?"

"She has episodes about Max's death." The mother didn't say anything after that because she and the father went down the set of stairs. Maybe they thought it would be horrifying for her to see Alex this way. They didn't know her but she wasn't going to disobey them.

Sonny remained in her spot in the living room. Then she heard footsteps coming from upstairs and she could only assume that it was Alex's older brother. She doesn't know his name because it was never mention but she already felt immense anger towards him.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"Sonny, Alex's friend." She answered.

"Alex managed to get a new friend? May I ask, do you have any mental problems?"

That had made her angrier than she felt a few seconds ago. "No, I don't."

"Then why?"

"I'm new and she's someone I could relate to."

"You're new, huh? How did she draw you in? Her good looks or her charming smile?"

Sonny was getting tired of his attitude real fast. "Shut up!" She yelled. "Just shut up and quit being such a dickhead." The boy stood there shocked when that last word came out of her mouth. "She is already going through so much and you acting this," She gestures towards him, "Is not helping her."

"Who said I was helping her?"

Sonny was using a lot of restraint not to punch the boy in the face like she did with Shane. "Blaming her will not make everything better. It will not bring him back."

"How did you-" He started to ask but he was cut off.

"It's the thing that makes me relate to her."

"Really?" He crossed his arms.

"Yes, really. But at least my sister is there for me." Her eyes finally made contact with his, "Did you ever think that the way that you act towards her makes everything worse for her?" She left him thinking. She didn't want to wait any longer. So she went down the second set of stairs. She took each step slowly because she didn't want the parents to know that she was there in the same room.

She stopped when she got a view of them. Alex was sitting against the counter. She was hugging her knees close to her chest. If Sonny looked closely, she could tell that the older girl was rocking back and forth on the floor. Her parents were on their knees beside her trying to calm her down. From Sonny's view, nothing seemed to work.

She wanted to go down there and try to help them but it would against what the mother said.

After a minute or two, Sonny slowly made her way back to the loft. She found the boy she was talking to earlier sitting on stool by the island in the kitchen. He looked up at Sonny. "I'm sorry."

"It's not me you should be sorry to, but thanks." She said as she went to sit on the couch to wait for the other three.

"If you guys can relate to each over this, who did you lose?"

"My twin sister, Mitchie."

He took a seat beside her on the couch. He knew not ask anymore because he didn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she was already was. "I'm sorry." She nodded.

They finally started to hear the footsteps coming from downstairs. The two straighten in their seats and turned their heads towards the noise. The parents came upstairs with Alex in between them. It looked like she had calmed down but she was still crying.

The mother escorted her upstairs and the brother followed. Sonny assumed that he was going to apologize to Alex.

Alex's father walked up to her. "I don't think Alex would be up to hanging out for the rest of the night. Is there anybody you could call to come get you?"

"Yeah, I'll go get my phone." She walked up stairs and walked to Alex's room. Before she entered the room, she saw the brother exited the room.

Alex was curled up on her bed. Sonny didn't want to bother, so she only focuses on gathering her books and put them in her bag. She thought that the older girl was already asleep until she heard the girl's voice. "You're leaving?" It made her jump slightly.

"Yeah, you're resting. I don't want to bother you."

"See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, thanks for taking the time to talk to me."

"You're welcome and thank you for talking to Justin. I actually feel a bit better than I use to."

"No problem, he needed a good talking to."

"He did." Sonny slung her bag over her shoulder, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye Alex."

"Bye Sonny."

Sonny walked out of the room and brought out her phone to call Dallas to come pick her up from the loft. She made her way out of the loft and waited outside. She didn't live far from there but she wouldn't feel safe with just walking. It's a new city and its New York, so ruled out walking alone at any time.

She was glad that she met someone on her first day who could relate to her. She wasn't expected to make a friend until like the second week of school. The instant connection between the two was something that she definitely needed in her life.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day had arrived and Alex woken up feeling it was the best sleep she had in a year. Her brother finally forgave her, which helped a lot. She walked to school with a smile on her face. Most students had to stop and stare because they weren't use to having Alex with a big smile on her face.

Even Sonny caught on to this and she only knew the girl for over a day. Sonny wished she could wake up feeling like that but it would be awhile before that day would come or maybe never.

Sonny entered the classroom before Alex could and she saw the red head that Alex called Harper. She sat down in her desk waiting for the arrival of Alex and the teacher. Surprisingly enough, the older girl showed up before the teacher did. Harper showed a of sign shock to her early-ness but mostly due to the smile that was on her face.

When Alex sat down Harper turned towards her. "I take it that you're much better today."

"Yeah, much better." The raven haired girl answered. "Thanks to Sonny." Sonny turned around in her desk when she heard her name. "It meant a lot to me."

"I know, that's why I did it." Sonny replied.

"Does this mean I don't have to hate Justin anymore?" The red head asked.

"I've never asked you to hate him." Alex answered.

"But I felt like it was implied." Alex chuckled at her friend. Harper has always had a crush on Justin and there is no sign of it stopping.

The older girl looked over to Sonny and quickly realized how unhappy she still looked. When she was depressed it wasn't much different to see the younger girl to look the same. But now that she feels better about everything, Sonny looks more depressed than she was before. "I don't understand what you see in him."

"Like you have better taste in boys."

Alex groaned, "Here we go."

"Remember Riley, that guy was checking every girl out. I knew he was going to cheat on you at some point. Then, there was Dean who was a drug addict but you didn't believe me until the cops busted through your front door. Oh, and Mason, you thought you loved him until he told Justin's girlfriend that he still loved her."

After the red head stopped talking, Sonny got up from her seat and left the room. Alex looked over to Harper, silently blaming her. She got up from her seat and followed Sonny out of the room. She found the girl leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. "Did Harper say something to upset you?"

"Mitchie had always made it seem easy to be in love. She seemed like she was the happiest girl on earth. She used to gush about Shane like he was the best thing that had ever happen to her. I wanted to feel what she had felt." Alex didn't want to say anything because she knew that there was more to come. "We're at the mall one day because Shane canceled. He said that he wasn't feeling well. So, we took that day to hang out. We were having a good time but it came to a completely stop when we saw him with another girl." Sonny took a deep breath before continuing.

"It was like her world made an180. I have never seen her more heartbroken in her life. She never wanted to get out of bed. I had to drag her out of bed and to school. Then one day we let her stay at home because we believed that maybe she needed some time alone." Tears were trailing down her cheeks. "So I figured I should get some ice cream to cheer up a bit. When I entered the apartment I saw the bathroom light on. I put the stuff away. I walked to bathroom and I saw her with a razor in hand. I went to call 9-1-1 and Dallas. I went back to where she was. There was a pool of blood around her and I knew it was too late."

"I fell by her side and just held her. I didn't know what else to do. Do you know how hard it is to see someone who looked like you lifeless on the bathroom floor? My life changed at that moment. Then Shane had the nerve to show up at her funeral with that same girl." Alex finally pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I would've punched him in the face." Alex said.

"I already did. I would've done more if Dallas didn't stop me." Sonny said while her head was resting on the other girl's shoulder. "She pulled the 'She wouldn't have wanted you to do that' card, so I had to stop."

"What the other girl do?"

"She left him on the spot."

Alex pulled back and placed the palms of her hands against Sonny's cheeks. She wiped the tears away with thumbs. She just looked into the younger girl's eyes, she finally saw how truly broken the girl was. Her mission was to make her happy, but she doesn't know how yet. "Do you want to come over today?"

Sonny's head nodded in Alex's hands. Alex took her hands off the girl's face. They walked back into the classroom and sat in their desks.

**~…~**

The two girls were in Alex's bedroom. They were just lying down on the bed just staring at the ceiling like it was going to do something. "What do you want to do?" The wizard asked.

"Just this, it feels relaxing." Sonny's head turned towards to the girl next to her. She realized other than Mitchie or Dallas she had never bonded so quickly with another person in her life. She closed her eyes as she recalled a moment that she and Mitchie had before they went to the mall.

"_Mitchie, have you done your homework yet?" Sonny yelled from her room._

"_No, it's Friday and I have a date with Shane." Mitchie yelled back._

_Sonny walked to Mitchie's bedroom and stood at the doorway, "You know that Dallas won't let you leave unless you finish your homework."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yeah, seriously."_

"_Did you finish your homework?"_

"_Yeah, I did an hour ago."_

"_Overachiever. You care way too much about school"_

"_Sorry if I want to get by in life."_

"_But you don't have a life. Your head is always inside a book. I don't see you having dates."_

"_I do have dates."_

"_Study dates." Mitchie corrected. Sonny glared at her and stormed back to her room, slamming the door. "Sonny?" Mitchie called out when she followed her sister. "I'm sorry."Sonny opened the door to let her inside. They sat on the bed. "Sorry about the whole date thing." Sonny kept quiet and avoiding eye contact, something she only does when there was something wrong. "What's wrong?"_

"_I do get dates, Mitchie, not just study dates."_

"_But I haven't seen you with any guy."_

_Sonny nodded, "I never said I was dating guys."_

"_What do you-" Mitchie began to ask but stopped and realized what her sister meant. "Oh." She kept quiet for a couple a seconds. "So I'm taking back what I'm saying about you not getting dates."_

"_Thanks. So I'm taking this as you're okay with it?"_

"_Yeah, I'm okay with it. You're my sister. I'm okay with who you are."_

"_How do you think Dallas would take it?"_

"_I honestly don't know but whenever you decide to tell her I will be by your side."_

"_Thanks." Sonny hugged her sister._

_They heard a phone ring in the background and Mitchie got off the bed, "I'll be right back, that's my phone." She walked out of the room. In the distance, Sonny was hearing what Mitchie was saying over the phone. "No, I'm not mad. You don't feel well. It's okay. I hope you feel better." Then there was footsteps making their way back to Sonny's room. "That was Shane, he doesn't feel well."_

"_Then maybe you can do your homework."_

"_Forget homework, let's hit the mall."_

_Sonny giggled. "Okay, let's do that."_

"_Then maybe I could help you scope out some girls."_

"_Uh no, but thanks for the offer."_

"_Anytime sis."_

Sonny was laughing lightly at the memory. Her and her sister were complete opposites but loved each other no matter what.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked.

"Just remembering something." Sonny answered.

"What did you remember?"

"Something that I had told Mitchie before we went to the mall that day." The smile that had been on Sonny's face was no longer there.

"What was it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's something that I want to tell my older sister first before I tell anyone else. But when I do, will be by my side?"

Alex nodded. In a way, Alex had reminded her of Mitchie. Maybe that's why she was bonding so well with the other girl. What she was feeling felt like anything but sisterly but her mind wasn't ready to deal with this, not yet at least.

* * *

**I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the previous ones but I didn't wanted to drag it on and on.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters, they motivate me.**


	4. Chapter 3

So far it has been a week and half since they met, only once has Alex had been at Sonny's place. She got to learn more about Mitchie and what she was like. Like how she used to write songs, played the piano and guitar, and sing.

Sonny had told Alex that she more like the comedian of her sisters but lost the motivation to be funny.

Alex was now sitting at school. She actually makes it on time, which actually surprised the teachers. The real reason that she was always on time is because she would be able to spend time with Sonny.

But Sonny wasn't there that day.

Alex immediately knew something was wrong, she knew that the other girl loved school. In her last class her feet were bouncing on the floor, she wanted the final bell to ring. Sonny didn't live that far from there, so she knew if she ran it wouldn't take her long to get there.

Then as soon as the bell rang Alex took off like lightning bolt. She was thanking god that she was wearing suitable shoes.

When she got to the apartment building she rushed to the elevator but it was taking forever. "Screw this." She ran to the flight of stairs. She ran fast carefully because she did not want to miss a step, trip, and fall all the way down.

She finally made it to the sixth floor and she was out of breath. She now regretted skipping P.E. She walked as fast as she could in an empty hallway until she saw finally reached Sonny's apartment. She knocked on the door. "Sonny?" No answer. She knocked harder, still no response.

She pressed her ear against door. She was able to hear movements coming from inside, so she knew someone was in there. She knocked even harder. "Sonny, open the door!" Alex was getting impatient. "Sonny, I will knock this door down. Don't think that I wouldn't." She heard a door open but it wasn't Sonny's. An elderly woman was staring at her. "She skipped school. Now I'm demanding for reason."

The woman shook her head and went back inside her apartment. Alex turned her attention back to the unopened door. She took her book bag off and set it on the floor. She knelt beside it, opened it, and took her wand out. She got up from the floor and pointed the wand at the doorknob. At a flick of the wrist the doorknob glowed for a second.

She put the wand back in the bag and picked it up. Knowing that the door is now unlocked, she opened it. It was now dead silent in the apartment. She set her bag by the door and closed it.

Alex walked towards Sonny's bedroom finding it empty. She was hoping that Sonny's wasn't doing what she thought she was doing.

Then she noticed that the bathroom door is closed and knew Sonny was in there. The light from the bathroom was outlining the door. She became face to face with the door and knocked softer than she did with the front door. "Sonny, please open the door."

She heard a hiss of pain coming from inside and a clink. Now she knew what the girl was doing in there.

Alex stood back until she her back was touching the wall that opposite of the bathroom. She was going to ram into the door because Sonny wouldn't open it. She took a couple of deep breaths, mentally and physically getting herself ready for the task at hand. She rammed into the door with such force that it almost took it off its hinges.

Alex was now rubbing the sore shoulder as she took in Sonny's appearance. Sonny was still in her pajamas and there was new cut on her left wrist. Alex knew she heard the razor dropped, so she searched the floor for the item. When she found it she picked it up, holding it carefully in her hand and placing it on the counter.

She walked to the younger girl. "Why, Sonny?" She asked as she carefully took a hold her left arm. Examining the cut, that was bleeding but not too much to be an emergency. Alex looked into her eyes and saw the tears that were about to fall.

Alex was never known to be a softy but with Sonny, she had to be the biggest softy in the world.

Then the tears were flowing down her cheeks. Alex did what she only knew she could do, pulled her into hug. "Please, don't scare me like that again." Sonny nodded against her shoulder. "But why?"

"I-I couldn't stand to live without her. It's so hard, Alex. It's hard to live a life without her in it." She cried into the older girl's shoulder.

"Sonny, I'm here and Dallas too. You don't think that's she not going through the same thing?" Alex swayed side to side. "There's people here who love you and would hate to find that you're no longer alive."

"I know, but I rather be with her."

Alex pulled back from the hug and took Sonny's head in her hands. "Tell me you didn't mean that."

"I didn't-" Sonny began to say but she was not making any eye contact.

"Sonny, look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't mean it."

Sonny finally eye contact with the other girl. "I didn't mean it."

Alex pulled her hands away and pulled her back into a hug. "Good, there's so much you can do and I wouldn't want you to throw it away."

"Alex?" Sonny asked while her head rested on the older girl's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Why do care so much?"

"I don't really know why but I do know that I don't ever want to stop." Alex answered.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let go."

"I won't. I'll hold you as long as you let me."

**~…~**

After cleaning up the bathroom and placing a bandage on Sonny's wrist, the two girls were lying down on Sonny's bed. They were facing each other. Sonny was curled up against Alex, with her head resting in the older girl's chest. Alex's heart beat was calming her down.

Hours went by while they were lying down. Sonny looked up at Alex, "Alex? Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, you can tell me anything."

"It was something I wanted to tell Dallas first but I want to tell you now."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears." She said as she brushed Sonny's bangs away from the girl's face.

"I'm not normal."

"No one is these days."

"Just listen." Alex nodded. "I have known this about myself for couple years already but always afraid to tell my sisters. I was able to tell Mitchie before we went to the mall." She took a deep breath. "Alex, I'm gay."

Alex still laid there and she was now stroking Sonny's cheek with her right hand. Sonny thought the girl in front of her would just up and leave her. But she was still there, she had underestimated the girl. They were just staring into each other's eyes. There was no sign of rejection in the older girl's eyes.

"Alex, did you hear me?" Sonny asked and the older girl nodded as continued stroking her cheek. Sonny liked the contact. It made her feel safe and loved. Then she felt the hand gently slide from her cheek to the back of her neck.

Alex kept her eyes locked with Sonny's, looking for any sign to tell her to stop what she was doing. No sign of rejection. Alex proceeded what she was about to do. She was about to lean in but she was stopped when they heard a light knock.

Their heads snapped up to the noise and Alex pulled away. "Dallas?" Sonny called put as tried to focus on figure that was standing in the doorway. It was dark outside but they hadn't bother turning on any lights.

"Yeah, it's me Sonny." Dallas answered. She flicked on the light switch. She pointed at Alex, "Who this?"

"This is Alex."

"That girl you talked about?" Sonny blushed. "Well, it's nice to meet you Alex."

"Likewise." Alex said.

Dallas looked at the two girls and then her eyes saw the bandage on Sonny's wrist. "Sonny." She sounded disappointed. Sonny bowed her head in shame. "Alex, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure, but I think I'll go. My parents are probably wondering where I am." She got up off the bed and looked over to Sonny. "See you tomorrow at school?" Sonny nodded and Alex left.

Dallas took the spot that Alex had left vacant. "Sonny, you know you can tell me anything. If you are resorting to this," She pointed to her sister's wrist. "You should talk to me, please?"

"Dallas, you know how hard it is."

"I do, but I try to keep my mind off it. You're not the only one who lost a sister. If you ever feel like this again, talk to me. Or Alex, you guys seem pretty cozy on the bed." Dallas voice went from concerned to teasing. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I guess you pretty much know already." Sonny looked up at her sister, "You'll still love me, right?"

"Of course, if you're happy then I'm happy. I just want to see you smile again, I miss it." Sonny nodded as her sister pulled her into a hug.

**~…~**

Alex entered the loft. She avoided the questions that her parents were about to throw at her and went upstairs. She finally knew what she wanted to do for Sonny but she needed help to make sure it was done right.

She walked up to Justin's room. His door was closed. She knocked on the door. "Mom, Dad, I'm busy." Justin answered. Alex never knocked so he never suspected it was her.

"It's Alex." Then she heard footsteps coming towards the door. She took a step back.

He opened the door, he was confused. "You knocked?"

"Yeah, because I need your help."

"My help? Did you mess something up?"

"No, I didn't." She answered. "I want to do something for Sonny, to make her happy again. I came to you for help because I wanted it done right the first time."

"What do you want to do?"

"Can I come inside first?" He nodded and moved to the side to let her in. He closed the door behind her. "I was thinking about time travelling."

"Alex, you know that's forbidden. No one even knows the spell to go back in time. It's in the restricted library in the wizard world."

"But there is spell, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"I need to find it and going to need your help to get it." Alex was dead serious about this plan. She didn't care that if she breaks any laws in wizard world. She wants to see Sonny smile. She knew that that there will be consequences behind it but it didn't matter.

She knew that there was chance that she would never get to see Sonny again. "What do you plan to do when you time travel?" Justin asked.

"Save Max and Mitchie."

"That's too far back, Alex."

"I'm aware, Justin. That's why I need the family wand."

"You're sure about this?" He asked.

"Justin, I wouldn't be standing here asking you for help if I wasn't sure."

"Just checking. When do you want to do this?"

"During this weekend, so it wouldn't cut in with the time I spend with Sonny."

Alex left his room and went to hers. It was going to be a long weekend. She began to wonder what Sonny would be like if Mitchie was still alive, she knew the girl would never have to move to New York and they would never meet.

She had to emotionally prepare herself for the weekend. She was going to savor every moment that she had with the younger girl, knowing it could be their last in this reality.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it took so late to post this, my mind did not want to focus on this and plus, I just started school.**

**Anyways, here's chapter four. Please review, they are very appreciated and motivating.**

Alex was roaming the hallways before first period. She wanted to make sure that Sonny made it to school that day. She finally stopped searching when she saw the other girl standing by her locker. "You made it."

"Yeah." Sonny replied without taking her attention away from her locker.

"Are you feeling better today?"

Sonny looked over at her. "Do I look better?"

Alex was taken aback by the attitude. "Sorry, stupid question."

Sonny let out a breath that she was holding in. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that." Then she slowly recalled last night's memories. "What did you try to do yesterday before Dallas showed up last night?"

"Uh." Alex said. She didn't really want to answer the question in a hallway full of students. She lowered her voice to where Sonny could only hear her. "I tried to kiss you."

"You did? Why?" Sonny was curious why Alex would try that.

"Because I like you a lot." Alex answered slowly like the answer should have been obvious. Sonny looked her in the eyes. "Maybe even love you." This was the first time that she had acknowledge or admit that she had feelings towards another girl.

"But we only knew each other for about two weeks." Then she asked, "Why would you love someone like me?"

No one really asked her this question. She didn't really know how to put it in words, but she was willing to do her best. "You got my brother to forgive me, which meant the world to me. Harper didn't even try to do that. Sonny, you make me a better person. As cliché as it sounds, it's true. Because of you, I'm no longer failing any classes. But the reason that I come to school is you, nothing else."

Sonny just looked at her, processing everything that the other girl just said to her. Without a second thought or remembering that there are other people in the hallway, she pulled Alex into a kiss. Alex kissed back but her eyes were wide open because she didn't expect this. Sonny pulled back to look at the other girl in the eyes.

Alex's eyes looked around the hallway and realized no one even cared that these two girls that just kissed in the hallway of their school. Her eyes then met Sonny's, which was waiting for an answer. "That was….wow." She couldn't form any the right words.

Sonny figured that kind of response was better than getting a negative one. She lightly smiled at the older girl, who in return gave a big smile. Alex's mouth was just about to open she heard someone else. "Hey Alex!" She turned in the direction of the voice already knowing who it was.

"What is it Harper?" Alex asked as the red head reached the other two.

"I finally got the c.d. of that boy group." Harper responded excitedly.

"Connect Three?" Alex replied with just as much as excitement as her best friend.

"I was just checking if you remembered."

"Of course I remember. I loved that one song they did."

"_Lovebug_?"

"Duh, it's the song that got me hooked on them."

"Who's Connect Three?" Sonny asked.

Without being shocked at the question Alex answered, "They are boy band that write heartfelt songs that you would immediately fall in love with. They're from Wisconsin, maybe you probably knew them."

"Maybe, what are their names?"

"Nate, Jason, and Shane Gray."

Sonny immediately felt anger boiling inside her body. "What was the last name you said?" She asked making it evident that she was angry.

"Shane Gr-" Alex began to say but then she realized what name she had just said. "It's him, isn't it?" Sonny nodded. Alex had lost all excitement for the new c.d. that Harper had gotten. "I won't listen to it. It's probably meaningless songs."

"It's not meaningless Alex." Harper argued.

"If you knew Harper, you would understand."

"Then tell me." She pressed on.

"Not here," Then she whispered, "I tell you later at my house after school." She looked over Sonny. "What are you doing after school?"

"I'm actually spending the weekend with Dallas starting when I get home from school. I won't be at school tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll walk you home after school."

**~…~**

Harper agreed to meet Alex at her house while the older girl walked Sonny home.

It was a quiet walk but Alex didn't want to break the silence. She knew that the younger girl had a lot on her mind. Alex felt guilty about being excited for a boy band that was responsible Sonny's depression. If she had a chance, she would finish what Sonny had started with that guy at the funeral.

"So what are you two going to do?" Alex asked.

"I don't really know. She just got the whole weekend off from the firm, so anything would be fine by me."

"That's good. You know I'm still grateful that you talked to Justin in to forgiving me."

"Like I said, it was no problem, besides he was getting on my nerves."

"That's Justin, but I guess I wouldn't have him any other way. After Max, I learned to be grateful for the people who enter in my life and not take them for granted. This person you see here was not like this over a year ago."

"What were you like?"

"I was a trouble-maker. I skipped school, ditched friends, didn't do homework, disobeyed my parents, and picked on my brothers."

"I guess you came a long way. It always takes something that is life changing for you to open your eyes to see that you need to be a better person."

"I just wish that it didn't have to be Max losing his life for me to realize this."

"I know, but we can't change that what has already been done. I learned that myself."

Alex knew that she was going to change this, but Sonny didn't need to know anything about it. They continued their walk until they were in front of the apartment building. This walk ended too fast for them. "I guess this is where we say goodbye."

"Alex, you're saying like we're never going to see each other again. I'll see you Monday." Sonny kissed her on the cheek before entering the building.

Alex stood there for a minute or two, picturing Sonny still in front of her. Little did Sonny know that this was the last time that they were going to see each other and it hurt Alex. She knew she had to let go and do what she thought was right.

Alex began her short walk home. It was hard for her to say goodbye to the other girl, it felt too soon.

She opened the door to the loft and walked inside. She found Harper sitting on her couch and she took a seat next to the red head. "So, what was it?" Harper asked.

"Did I mention that Sonny had twin sister named Mitchie?"

"No, we haven't been hanging out since Sonny came to our school."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine. So, Sonny has a twin, how come we haven't seen her?"

"I'll explain that because it has to do with Shane Gray." Alex began. "Mitchie dated Shane last year. But they broke up because Shane had cheated on her."

"That doesn't explain why she isn't here."

"I know, there's more. Mitchie was the kind of girl that believed that Shane was her whole world and couldn't live without him. After finding him with another girl, her heart couldn't take it. She killed herself."

"Is that why Sonny doesn't really smile?"

"Yeah, because it only happened like four months ago and it gets worse."

"How so?"

"Sonny was the one who found Mitchie's body."

"Oh my god."

"Then Shane had the nerve to go to her funeral with the girl that Mitchie had found him with him."

"That bastard."

"Sonny was so angry that she punched him in the face, which does explain why his nose is slightly crooked." Alex decided to tell Harper her plan to help Sonny. "I'm going to save Mitchie and Max."

Harper shifted in her seat, to her when Alex has a plan she should be worried about the outcome. "How do you plan to do that?"

"Time traveling."

"I'm no wizard but isn't that a bit advance for you. You probably need Justin to help and I doubt he would want to help you."

"He is going to help me."

"He is?" Alex nodded. "You must really love her if you are willing to let her go after all this."

"Yeah, I just wish I knew what would happen after I fix everything."

"If you guys are meant to be together then maybe you guys would meet, maybe not now but later in life."

"I don't think I could wait that long." Alex's eyes began to water but she refused to let them fall. "Harper, will you come with me? I have no idea what I would say to Mitchie."

It was always a rare occasion when Alex asks for help, but when she does you know that it's something that she can't handle on her own. Harper almost declined but then she saw tears building up in the older girl's eyes. "Of course, I will help."

Alex pulled Harper into tight hug, "Thank you so much."

"Anything for my best friend."


	6. Chapter 5

Since Sonny wasn't going to school the next day, Alex wasn't going to go. She could pretend to be sick so she wouldn't go. Her parents would believe her considering her grades were slowly going up.

"So, time travelling? How are you going to pull that off?" Harper asked.

"Well, first we have to get the spell from the restricted library in the wizard world." Alex answered.

"If it's restricted, how are you going to get it?"

"Justin's probably going to impersonate somebody, but we don't know who yet."

"I know who." The girls turned towards the voice, it was Justin.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Professor Crumbs, considering he is the headmaster of WizTech it makes him pretty high in the hierarchy." Justin answered.

"You think you can do it?"

"Yes, during the spare time I had at WizTech I usually spend time learning from him. I can be very observant, so I pretty much know his mannerisms."

Alex thought the plan seemed flawless but then she realized a problem, Professor Crumbs. "What are we going to do with Professor Crumbs? I mean, what if they librarians or any staff came across you and the real professor?"

"Well, I guess that we could temporarily put him to sleep while I get the spell." Justin looks over to Alex, "You have to do it though and keep an eye on him, so nothing happens to him while he's out."

"Alright, I don't see any more problems with it, so we're good." Alex got up from the couch and pulled her wand out from her boot.

"Alex, where are you doing?"

"Wisconsin."

"Why?"

"So I know where to look for Mitchie. What apartment they lived in, so I don't go into her time blindly."

"Oh okay, just be careful."

"Don't worry, I will." With a wave of a wand she vanished from the living room and reappeared into a place that seemed foreign to her. She looked around for any signs where she could be. She hoped she got the spell right. Then she came across a deli that held the sign, _Best Cheese in Wisconsin. _She felt more relieved.

She remembered Sonny telling her about the town that the girl had lived her whole life, West Appleton. She wasn't sure if she was in the town or in another one. She walked inside the deli, hoping to get answer. She asked the lady at the counter about where the town would be. "Dear, you're already here." The lady answered.

Alex told her thanks and left the deli. She took a walk around the town. It seemed pretty homey compared to New York. It seemed that everyone knew everyone. Everyone looked like nice people, maybe no one would mind to tell her the directions to the apartment that Sonny and her sisters used to occupy.

She walked up to someone from behind. It was a guy with dark brown, shaggy hair. "Excuse me, I need directions." The guy turned around to face the person who was talking to him.

"Where to?" The guy asked.

Alex just glared at him, she needed directions and there was no doubt that the guy in front of her knew where it was. "I know you." She said to him.

"You do? Oh wait, you listened to c.d.?" He smile charmingly but Alex didn't find it charming at all.

"That and I am friends with Sonny Munroe." At that name, the guy, which she knew as Shane, seem to tense up. "So, I know what you did to Mitchie."

Shane cleared his throat, "I don't know what you're talking about." Alex knew that was cliché line to deny what is true.

"Don't lie to me because lying to me would be bad for your health."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, just a precaution. Threats send too many red flags up." She stared into his eyes, "You know, when I first listen to one of your songs I thought that you would be different from all the other typical rockstars. Apparently, I was wrong."

"I did not make her kill herself. She did that on her own."

"You knew how she felt about you. I think that alone would make her do what she did. You can't just walk around here totally blameless. You ruined someone's life. Get that through your thick head." Alex looked away from him because she couldn't stand to look at him any longer without the need to punch him in the face. "Before I do something that I won't regret, show me where Sonny used to live."

"Follow me." He walked forward, opposite of where Alex was facing. She followed him. The walk seemed too long but maybe that was because of who was leading her.

Shane felt guilty for once in his life. When Mitchie's suicide was put the way Alex had told him, he actually felt responsible, as he should be. It finally made him realized what he lost and it was his fault. He made someone lose a sister and a friend.

They finally reached a white apartment building, "This is it." He knew that it was probably not all the information she needed. "Apartment 210."

"Thanks." Alex looked at the building.

"Are you going to go inside it?" He asked.

"No, I just wanted to know where it was." She walked away, leaving him in front of the apartment building.

**~…~**

Alex returned to New York after finding Sonny's old apartment. She walked towards the local cemetery, where Max was buried. It has been long time since she had been here so it took her a little longer than usual to find his tombstone.

When she found it, she sat in front of it Indian style. Since it used to be hard to find someone to talk to, she always came here. She thought that Max would be there listening to every word that she was saying to him and felt nice to her that she wasn't being rejected.

"Max, I met this girl at school. She's so beautiful and sweet. You would instantly love her. She also lost someone in her life, her twin sister Mitchie. You probably know her considering you're in heaven right now. We grew close over what we had in common and went off from there. Did you know that I'm actually doing better in school?" She asked question that she knew that would never be answered.

"Well, it's all because of her. Who knew that there would be someone out there who would make me feel motivated to do schoolwork? I know it's weird." She looked around the cemetery, taking in all of the surroundings. From horror movies, she would believe that cemeteries would be a scary place to go but this one was the exact opposite.

She looked back at the tombstone. "Things are different without you here. Even though you weren't brightest crayon in the box you always did make me laugh on a bad day. Justin finally forgave me, thanks to Sonny. I guess she could have a way with words."

Alex reached out towards the tombstone and traced the engraving of his name with her fingers, "I have something planned out. I know when I say that you should probably be worried but there is no need. After realizing that Sonny couldn't be truly happy unless Mitchie is by her side, I decided to do something for her. I know not the usual thing for me to be selfless, but for her and you, I would do anything."

Then she went right on to tell him about the plan. "I'm going to time travel. I'm going to save you and Mitchie. I'm going back to save you from the robber and her from herself. This isn't going to be easy but it's worth doing."

"Max, you and Mitchie are going to have a second chance at life."

**~…~**

Alex walked back into the loft, finding it silent. The way it usually is. She found herself walking toward the couch and sat on it. The she heard footsteps coming down stairs and towards her. Then she felt the couch dip a little.

She looked over to see who sat next to her, it was Justin. "Did you find where she lived?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Okay, then tomorrow we will put the plan in motion."

"A-Alright."

"Alex, are you okay?" To him, when Alex stuttered, he knew something was going through her mind that bothered her.

"No, there's something that's bothering me."

"What is it?"

"Am I going to forget Sonny? Am I going to go back to the new reality with the knowledge I have now?"

"Alex, I don't know. I have never time traveled before, so I wouldn't know."

"I want to know. I want to know that I'll never forget Sonny. I don't want to forget her."

Justin pulled her into a gently hug and her head rested on his shoulder. He rubbed her back in a comfort motion, "I know you don't but there are chances. I know that doesn't help at all, you just need to know what could happen."

Alex was crying on his shoulder. Sure, she had known Sonny for only two weeks but in these two weeks she became very attached to the girl. This is why that she is doing this, because Sonny could make her do anything even if she didn't want to do it.

She was mentally and physically prepared, but not emotionally. This wasn't about her though, she just want to see that girl smile. That alone would make Alex know that she had made the right choice. Harper was right, if they were meant for each other, they would meet again.

Alex pulled away from the hug and got up from the couch. "I'm going to bed." All of this had made her feel tired.

"This early?"

"I want to make sure that I get enough rest before tomorrow." She walked up the stairs and made her way to her room. She lay down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling until her eyes couldn't stay open anymore.


	7. Chapter 6

Alex woke to a soft knock on her door and before she could answer it, it opened. It revealed Justin on the other side. She immediately knew it was time to get the spell. She got up from her bed, grabbed some clothes, and headed to the bathroom to change.

After that she met Justin downstairs in the living room. Saying that she was anxious was an understatement. Of all people, she never thought she would actually be scared to perform a spell that was against the law.

"Are you ready?" Justin asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Alex replied.

Without anymore words, Justin waved his wand above them. He transported them to WizTech. From there Justin began walking to the headmaster's office with Alex right behind him.

Although he didn't want admit it, Justin was scared. Scared that everything would go wrong. He didn't want to think that, he needed for this to work out. For him and Alex.

He stopped in front of large door and knocked lightly on it. From the other side they heard a faint 'Come in.' They proceeded by opening the door, revealing Professor Crumbs on the other side. The professor looked up from his desk and was surprise to see Alex and Justin in front of him. "What are you-" The professor began to ask but was cut off when Justin waved his wand, putting the professor to sleep for the duration of him getting the spell.

"How long is that going to keep him out?" Alex asked.

"As long as we need him to be. Close the door." Alex did what she was told. She turned around and saw Justin preparing himself for the next task. He was taking deep breaths.

"Almost ready?"

He looked over at her and nodded. "So much trouble." He said and repeated it to himself several times before waving his wand yet again. Within three seconds he went from being Justin to Professor Crumbs.

Even though Alex wouldn't admit out loud, she knew her brother was far better wizard than she will ever be. "Are you sure you can pull this off?" She asked her brother.

"I'm positive." He reassured her. "Just stay here and make sure he doesn't wake up. If he does, just put him back to sleep."

"Is he going to remember this moment?"

"Most likely not." He brought up his wand. "Just sit tight, I'll try not to take long." Alex nodded. Justin waved his wand and before she knew it, he was gone.

Alex never thought she would be babysitting an old man in the process of getting a crucial spell. Nevertheless, here she was watching the professor, making he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

She grew bored by the second and she became so desperate to entertain herself. She decided to browse the bookshelves to find anything that look remotely appealing. Before she was about to give up on the browse, she found something. Something that was very crucial.

"_The Wonders of Time Traveling._" She read the title to herself. She immediately pulled the book of its shelves and went to sit in a chair.

She opened the book and scanned the pages but she still took her time to look through it. She found the spell of course but there were so many do's and don'ts that came with it. It also came with a certain level of concentration.

She looked into everything that she needed to know. She wanted this done right. This is the one thing she didn't want to screw up because there was no time to fix it if it had.

After retaining most of the information, she closed the book. She anxiously waited for Justin to come back. She clutched on the book for dear life. She was going to take it with her to the loft to go over it with Justin.

Minutes seemed like hours when Justin finally returned to the professor's office. "I couldn't find the book, I'm sorry Alex." He transformed himself to his normal form.

Alex stood up from the chair and walked towards her brother. She placed the book into his hands. He looked at her with wide eyes. "How did you find this?"

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. I found it while browsing the book shelves." She replied.

"It's a good thing you became desperate." He said before he chuckled.

"Now let's get home and figure this out."

**~…~**

They were in the living room of the loft and were sitting on the couch. They were looking though the book. Alex read what she could understand and she waited for Justin to finish reading the important information so he could explain it to her.

He shut the book and turned to his right, facing Alex. "This is pretty hardcore stuff." Justin said to her.

"I know, if you trying to talk me out of it-"

"Which I'm not, I'm all for this." He cut her off. "You're making someone's and our lives better."

"I just wish I knew if I was going to remember Sonny." She rested her head on her brother's shoulder.

"I hope you do. I also hope that you get to meet her again."

"It sounds too much to hope for." Alex said sadly.

"Just stay optimistic, you need it for the spell to work."

"I know. Harper's coming with me in this little journey."

"Do you think she can handle it?"

Alex took time to ponder over the question. "I'm sure she can. I just needed a friend to help me while I'm in whatever time. I think you helped quite a bit already."

"I'm glad I could help."

"I guess all I need you to do is coach me through the spell."

"Sure thing."

Alex just knew in her heart that everything was going to go as planned. If she couldn't remember Sonny, she sure hoped something in the other reality would trigger her memory.


	8. Chapter 7

This was the day. The day that everything was going to change for the better. Alex couldn't get out of her bed fast enough.

After getting dressed, she went downstairs to the basement to wake up Harper. She told the red head that she was going to meet her in the lair when she was done getting ready.

Justin was already waiting in the lair with the book open to the page of the spell. He too, couldn't sleep, he was wondering how the situation would turn out. This had bugged him just as much as Alex.

Five minutes later Harper had enter the lair with the other two. Harper knew how much this has change Alex. The girl she had grown up with is no longer in that room, instead she became that selfless person that the girl's parents wanted her to be. The red head was proud of her friend, she was grateful that Sonny had entered their lives. Now she has the chance to witness a reality change.

Alex also knew how much she had changed and she had Sonny to thank for that. She never thought there would be a day that she would actually care about school. After everything, she has now got the chance to change someone else's life.

Alex was taking deep breaths. She was mentally and emotionally preparing herself for the journey back in time. She knew how much trouble she could get in just doing this spell once, she couldn't imagine how much trouble she would get in when she does it the second time.

"Are you ready?" Justin had asked his younger sister. She nodded and she went over to grab hold of Harper's hand.

He had told her what words to say. She repeated it back to him. Then she repeated more and more afterwards. Then a bright light had shown around them. It blinded the two girls. They could no longer see the lair in front of them.

Alex remained calm and surprisingly enough, Harper did too.

When the light started to dissipate, they quickly realized that they were in the substation. They immediately hid behind the stairwell.

They were able to see that Max was behind the counter. Alex knew that this was the part she had just barely went upstairs to get something. Then the two heard the bell signaling that someone had entered the restaurant. They turned their heads in that direction.

They saw a man in black. Alex was going to wait until the man was close enough to the counter so she could jump him before he does anything else. As soon as she saw him reaching for his gun, she ran from her hiding spot and attacked him from the side.

"Max, duck!" She yelled out to her younger brother. He did what he was instructed and he did it fast.

The man that was laying below Alex was struggling under her weight. She looked over to Harper, who was still hiding behind the stairwell. "Harper, go get her, I mean me. Go get me from upstairs."

Harper moved from behind the stairs and ran up them. P.E. really paid off. She was looking for the past Alex, this one actually made it inside the loft. Knowing the wizard was at her room, she ran up the other set of stairs.

Harper caught her as she was leaving her bedroom. "Harper, what are you doing here?" Without an answer the red head grabbed the younger Alex's hand and led her down the stairs as fast as she can. "Where are we going?" Another unanswered question.

**~…~**

Alex could hear them coming down the stairs. She quickly punched the man in head to temporarily knock him out and got off him. "Max, get on top of him and make sure he doesn't move."

Max moved from behind the counter and sat on the man in black. Alex went into the kitchen to hide from the other Alex.

From hearing the footsteps she could tell that they were now in the substation again. "Max, go call the police. Harper and I will hold him down." Past Alex said.

"I could have sworn you went into the kitchen." Max had said.

"There is no time to argue where I went or came from. Just go call the police."

Alex could hear the squeaking of Max's shoes against the tiled floor, he was in a hurry.

Alex tuned out all the rest. She knew everything fell into place. This mission was done and Max was now alive and well.

"Max, can you take my place? I need to get some water." Harper asked.

"Yeah, sure." There were footsteps indicated the movements.

Harper entered the kitchen where the future Alex was hiding from everybody else. She knelt down beside her. "Are you ready to go now? Everything's done."

Alex nodded her and grabbed Harper's hand again. She began chanting the spell over and over again until they were surrounding by a familiar bright light.

They reappeared in front of an apartment complex. Alex remembered it as the one Sonny use to live in with her sisters.

"There's Sonny." Harper pointed out as she was about to hide behind some bushes. "We should hide."

"We don't have to. She doesn't know who we are." Alex replied as she grabbed the girl's arm so she wouldn't move.

"Oh right."

They could see that Sonny was leaving the apartment for school, leaving Mitchie alone in the apartment. "We should be heading to her apartment." She and Harper started walking fast to the entrance of the complex.

"You know what the room number is?"

"Yes, I do."

They were practically running up the stairs to the second floor. Out of breath, they finally reached apartment 210. Alex began to knock on her door. "We know you're in there, Mitchie. We know what you're about to do and we need you stop. Open the door, please."

"I guess that's one way to tell someone to hurry their ass." Harper said.

There was no response. "I knock this door off the hinges if you don't open the door."

"Can you really do that?"

"Yeah, I did it when Sonny tried to commit suicide."

"Impressive."

No one answered the door. Alex was frustrated with this twin. "Move over." She told Harper. The red head did. The wizard step backwards until her back was against the wall that opposite of the door.

She was embracing the pain that was about to come. She only had about five between her and the door. She was going to use all the strength that she had to get that door open. Then next thing that she knew, she was in the apartment.

"You know this could be consider breaking and entering." Harper said.

"Not if you're saving someone."

Alex looked around the apartment until she saw the light from the bathroom. Her feet were going faster than ever before. She entered the room.

Alex saw Mitchie face to face, with no cuts on her wrists. But the girl held the razor against her flawless skin. She was shocked that someone had entered her apartment. "Who are you?" The younger girl asked.

"Someone who's stopping you from doing this." Alex replied as she took the razor out of the girl's hand.

"You don't understand-"

"I understand well enough. You don't need to kill yourself over a guy. You break-up with him and move on. If he loved you, he wouldn't have cheated on you in the first place."

"How do you-"

"I just know. I also know that if you do this your sister, Sonny, would be the first person to find you." Mitchie remained quiet knowing that she would be cut off if she spoke again. "You don't want that, do you?"

Mitchie shook her head, "No, I don't." Then she asked before the wizard spoke again. "How do you know all this?"

"I can't tell you that." Alex smiled at her.

"We heard that you can write songs." The red head said as she finally made her way to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I can. I can't say that they're good." Mitchie replied.

"Sonny told me that you write amazing songs." Alex said.

"Really?" Alex nodded.

"Maybe you should write a song about the break-up." Harper pitched in.

"We haven't officially broken up yet."

"Then you should break-up with him in front of everybody. See how humiliated he gets." Alex said. Mitchie laughed at the proposal, actually thinking about doing that.

When Alex saw that smile, she knew it was a genuine smile and that she had changed her life at that minute. She felt accomplished. She saved two lives.

"And also from that amazing song you will write, you'll become famous and rub it more in his face." Harper said.

"I don't think they're that good." Mitchie replied.

"Of course they are. Don't doubt yourself. You'll make it big. We just know it."

Alex knew she made a good choice to bring Harper with her. Under the crazy outfits that the red head wears she knew there was a person who knew exactly what to say to others.

"So promise me that you won't resort to this." Alex said as she held up the razor.

"I promise I won't." Mitchie replied.

Alex walked towards the toilet and dropped the razor in it. She was about to flush it but Mitchie's hand had beaten her to the lever and the girl flushed it.

Mitchie felt stronger at the moment. She believed that the girls in front of her were her angels and that she was given a second chance at her life.

"Thank you two for breaking down the door and knocking some sense into me." Mitchie said to the girls in front of her.

"It's no problem, it was our pleasure." Alex told her. Then she remembered that she had to ask her something. "But you can do us a favor."

"Yes, anything." The younger girl replied.

"Can you not tell anybody that we were here? We not exactly suppose to be here."

"Yeah, of course."

"Then we should be heading home." She pointed at herself and Harper.

"Okay. I do hope to see you again."

"We do too." Alex couldn't resist any longer and she gave the younger girl a hug. "I would be more than happy to see you again."

Alex pulled away from the hug slowly. She walked away and Harper followed her out of the apartment.

Mitchie walked to the front door after the other girls had left. She looked at the damaged door. "Now what am I going to say about the door?" She asked herself.

**~…~**

Of course they were able to get home but they had no recollection of what had happen for the past few hours. They didn't remember coming down the stairs from Alex's bedroom.

They were in the living room with Justin and Max. Alex knew that she forgot something but for the life of her, she couldn't remember anything. She felt like it was important to her and it bugged her that nothing was there.

Then she thought to herself. _What did I forget?_


	9. Chapter 8

Alex was in her bedroom. She was lying down on her bed and she was staring at the ceiling. It's been bugging her for a week now. She wants to know. It's in the back of her mind but nothing so far has even triggered a single memory.

She doesn't know how long she was in her room. She didn't care.

She was about to decide to close her eyes until her name was called. "Alex!" It was Justin from the living room.

Her older brother could tell that something was bothering her, he's not sure if he wants to know.

"Yes?" Alex replied.

"The show's starting."

Then Alex remembered the show that her and her brothers watched every week. She got up from her bed and made her way downstairs. She grabbed a drink from the refrigerator and went to sit on the couch.

She made it in time for the credits. She seen this show so many times but for some reason this time felt different than the others, much different. One name from the show stood out most than the others.

_Sonny Munroe. _The name looked familiar, from where? Alex didn't know. She decided not to think much into it. She was going to enjoy her favorite show, _So Random. _

It was about half way through the show that she realized that her eyes were on Sonny. She had no idea who this girl was, but something about her just attracts the wizard's eyes.

"You entered us in the contest, right Alex?" Justin asked.

Alex sat there for a minute thinking if she did. Then she nodded her head. "Yeah, I did."

"Did you use magic?"

"Of course not, why would you think that?" She asked, offended. Then her brother just gave her a stare. "I didn't, seriously."

"Ok, I'll believe you, for now."

Alex wasn't sure if she used magic or not. She has done a lot of things since she entered the contest, so she couldn't give a right answer.

There weren't any more sketches with Sonny in them, so Alex tuned out the rest while she waited until the end of the show.

She was about to doze off until Justin nudged her in the shoulder. "Hey, they're about to announce the winner of the contest."

Alex sat up as she waited for the announcement of the winner. She had to admit, she was excited. Last time they won something, they ended up going to a school on a ship. But this would be different, they would actually be going to a studio with actual famous people.

Justin and Max were also showing the same excitement but theirs was showing a lot more than Alex's. They were practically holding on to each other to stop each other from bouncing up and down.

Then everything was a blur. Justin and Max were jumping while Alex just sat there in shock. "W-We won?" Alex asked to no one in particular. "We won!" She shouted as she jumped up from the couch.

She joined her jumping brothers. _To hell to not showing my excitement. _She thought to herself. How can you not be excited when you won a trip to meet famous people? This was a once in lifetime opportunity for all of them.

**~…~**

"Alex, did you pack-" Justin began to ask but he was cut off.

"Yes, yes, and yes." Alex replied as she carried her suitcase down the last few steps of stairs.

"I was just checking."

"Yeah, you have been doing that for the past couple of hours. It gets annoying after the first minute."

Max already had his bags in the living room and Harper just came into the loft with her bags. "I think we are set for the week." The red head said.

"I think so too." Alex said.

"Should we get everything loaded up?" Justin asked.

"Yep."

"Are you going to help?"

"Nope."

Without another word, Justin began to load the car with all their bags, with the help of Max of course. After about ten minutes of getting situated, they said goodbye to their parents before they got into the car.

It was a very boring ride to the airport or at least Alex thought it was.

As they arrived at the airport Alex was the first one out of the car. She couldn't wait to get on the plane. It was taking her to the one place that she couldn't wait to get to.

They got everything out of the car and through checkout.

**~…~**

Alex sat happily on the plane. If her excitement were to be showing, she would be bouncing off the walls of the plane.

She had the window seat, so she was able to see over the land that they were passing. She couldn't wait to meet the cast, especially Sonny. So some reason her attention was only on that girl. She never really understood but she is hoping that she would when she meets the girl.

"I know you're uncontrollably excited, you're just hiding it." Harper told her.

"You know me so well." Alex replied.

"And I am also getting the vibe that something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." Alex lied. She looked at her friend, who looked at her sternly. "Okay, there is."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure. I just feel like there is something that I forgot but for the life of me, I can't remember. It started about a week ago."

"That's when I noticed that you were acting strange."

"Yeah, it's been bugging me for awhile but I'm not going to think about it on the trip."

"Good thing to do."

They remained silent for the rest of the plane ride.

**~…~**

They arrived at the airport with a limo waiting for them. Everybody shared the same excitement as they entered the vehicle.

Each passing second Alex was getting more excited as they closer to the studio. Her hands were laced together to keep them from shaking too much. Usually she wouldn't be this excited about meeting anyone. _But this isn't just anyone, this is Sonny…..and the rest of the cast. _She thought to herself.

The building came into view and Alex was inching off her seat, ready to get out of the limo. Before the limo came to a complete stop, she jumped out causing Justin to give her lecture that she didn't even bother listening.

They were escorted inside the building and they were led into the prop room. Each and every one of them looked amazed and took everything in.

Then they heard footsteps in the hallway. Alex was the first to whip her head towards the direction of the footsteps.

She eyes landed on the one person that she has been dying to meet since her and her brothers won the contest. With her was a guy with a bald spot on his head. "Hello everyone." The man greeted. "I trust that you guys had a safe trip?" The group nodded. "Okay, well of course, you know that this is Sonny. She is going to show you guys around until the rest of the group gets here." With that he patted her on the shoulder and left the room.

"Well, hey guys. It's good to meet you, what are your names?" Sonny asked the group.

"Justin."

"Max."

"Harper."

"Alex." The raven girl answered as she slightly raised her right hand. Alex grew nervous around the other girl.

Sonny looked at Alex a little longer than what was necessary. If it wasn't for her phone that was ringing or mooing, she would have never stopped staring. "Excuse me, let me get this real quick."

Sonny walked out of the room to take her call. "Hello?" She greeted the person. "Oh hey!" She said as she realized who she was talking to, she forgot to check who was calling her before she answered. "I was about to give a tour to the contest winners. You're coming in now, are you sure? I thought you were busy with being in the studio and all that." She nodded her head. "Okay, I'll just let the group that there is going to be a surprise for them."

She hung up the phone and walked back into the prop room with a smile on her face. The group was going to have the time of their lives.


	10. Chapter 9

"Hey guys." Sonny said as she entered the room. The group turned their attention towards the girl who entered the room. "It turns out that there is going to be a bonus today." The group looked like that they were expected more from the comedian. "It'll be here in a few minutes."

Alex walked up to the younger girl, nervous of course. "I-I'm Alex." The wizard introduced herself.

"I know." Sonny replied.

"Oh right, it's just that I wasn't really expected to win this contest."

"But I'm glad you did." After saying that, Alex had a big smile on her face.

"Sonny?" Another voice called out from the hallway.

"In here." Sonny answered. There were footsteps entering the room.

"The guard outside got confused again." The person said.

"Mitchie, you know he's not the brightest person that works here."

"But I thought he would be smart enough to recognize different hair colors." Mitchie looked at the rest of the people in the room. "Are these the contest winners?"

"Yeah, that's Justin, Max, Harper…" Sonny was pointing at each of them as she was calling out their names. "..and this is Alex."

Mitchie's eyes went back and forth between Alex and Harper. She was in shock. She wasn't really expected to meet these girls again. Not that she was hoping she wasn't.

Then her eyes finally landed on Alex. "Can I talk to you?" Alex pointed at herself as to make sure that Mitchie was talking to her. "Yes, you." Mitchie smiled softly.

Alex looked back at the group and they were telling her to go ahead. She followed Mitchie outside the prop room. She had no idea why the other girl picked her out from the rest of the group. Once they were out of hearing distance, Mitchie spoke, "I remember you."

"You do?" Alex asked confusingly. "Did you see me from around?"

"No, you broke into my apartment in Wisconsin so you could stop me from committing suicide."

"I did?" Alex asked confusingly.

Mitchie was growing slightly frustrated with the wizard. "Yes!" She yelled, causing Alex jump. "Sorry."

"You could possibly be mistaken me for someone else."

"How could I? You were with the red head when you broke in."

"I don't remember." Alex said apologetically.

"You have to." Mitchie said as she grabbed Alex's hands.

Alex jumped from the touch. Then her eyes started to shift around from side to side. Everything came flooding back and it was hitting her hard. Max dying, school with Sonny, falling for Sonny, and time traveling to make everything better.

Alex leaned against the wall and let herself slide down. She hadn't realized that she was crying until a tear had fallen on her hand. Mitchie knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

The wizard shook her head, "I remember everything, I don't know how though. It feels like that this reality isn't even real."

"What do you mean?" The singer asked.

"I created this perfect reality. Now I can't remember which memory is from which life. It's all jumbled up." Alex was trying to sort the memories in her head, but there was so many to go through.

"I don't get what you are saying."

"If you knew who I really am, you would."

"Would you tell me?"

"I can't, it's against the rules. But it is good that you made it though, that Harper and I got through to you." Alex brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head against them. "Now I know what I had forgotten and why I couldn't take my eyes off of Sonny."

"Wait, you like Sonny?" Alex nodded her head. "Maybe I could say something to her."

"I don't want to risk ruining her career." Mitchie started to laugh. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because the world already knows that she likes girls, so it really wouldn't make a difference."

"But still, it's me. I barely got her to like me the first time. I wouldn't know what to do this time around. She different, she's happy."

"Isn't she always?" Mitchie asked confusingly.

"Not in the other reality. I couldn't even get her to smile, really _smile._" Alex stood up from the ground and Mitchie got up too. "Don't say anything to my brothers or Harper, she doesn't remember."

"I can do that."

Alex changed the subject, "So, did you rub it in Shane's face when you became famous?"

"Hell yeah I did." A big smile made an appearance on the younger girl's face. "He's famous too, but not as famous as me. Oh, I also made him cry when I broke up with him in the school cafeteria in front of everybody."

"That douche bag deserved it." She high-fived Mitchie.

"Of course." Mitchie looked down the hallway. "Maybe we should get back so you can go on that tour. I'll say something to Sonny."

"Thanks. Would it be weird if she finds out that a contest winner that she barely met likes her?"

"Maybe," Mitchie answered honestly. "She would be flattered. If she liked you in the other reality like you said, there's a good chance that she does in this reality."

Alex nodded, "Okay, let's get back."

They walked back to the prop where the other four were waiting. "I guess you had an awful lot to say to her." Sonny said to Mitchie.

"She looked liked someone that I knew, but we just ended up talking about random stuff." Mitchie kinda lied to her sister.

Sonny turned to the contest winners, "Are you guys ready for the tour?"

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"Let's go." She turned on her feet and led the way. Alex, Harper, and the brothers were following close. They didn't want to miss a thing. Sonny had done many tours before, so she felt like she on auto.

"You sound like robot." Mitchie whispered to her sister.

"I do not!" Sonny retorted.

"Alex likes you." Mitchie blurted out.

"What?"

"You heard me." Mitchie looked subtly behind her and turned back around. "Her older brother doesn't look bad himself."

Sonny laughed a little. "So you're going to hook me up with Alex to get to her brother?"

"I haven't thought about her brother until now."

"Uh huh." Sonny said not believing her sister. "How do you know that she likes me and not my money?"

"I just know but I can't tell you how I know though."

"We tell each other everything but not this?"

"It's Alex's secret to tell, not mine."

Sonny nodded, she kind of understood her twin. She turned toward the group while walking backwards. "Anybody hungry?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, let's go to the cafeteria."

The group went to the cafeteria. As they were getting to the lunch line they were stopped by a light brown haired boy. "Hey Sonny." He looked over to the twin. "Mitchie."

"Chad." Mitchie said. She never really liked the guy.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny asked as she crossed her arms.

"One date, that's all I ask." He said.

"Chad, for the last time, I'm not interested. I'll never be interested in you. Get that through your thick skull."

"Come on, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Every girl wants to date me." He said with a cocky smile.

"Except for this one. I'll keep saying no, no matter how many times it'll take."

Chad grabbed her wrist, "Sonny, you know you want to."

Alex was getting angry on how this guy was treating her because the younger girl wouldn't go on a date with him. She walked up to stand beside Sonny, "I believe that she said no."

Chad started laughing and pointed at Alex, "Who's this?"

No one answered his question, instead Alex grabbed the wrist of the hand that holding onto Sonny. She applied pressure to his wrist causing him to let go and fall on his knees. His face scrunched up in pain. "She said no, you got that?" He nodded and she let him go. He took off running.

Alex turned to Sonny, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. I didn't know what would happen if you didn't step in." Sonny said.

"Well, it could have been a lot worse if I had stepped in." Mitchie said.

"Yeah, I did let him off kinda easy." Alex admitted.

"Maybe I should keep you around. At least with you here, he wouldn't even dare to come near me again." Sonny said.

"Yeah, too bad that I live across the country or I would have stayed."

"Yeah, too bad." Sonny said sounding disappointed. "But maybe we could fix that."


	11. Chapter 10

Alex was sitting down at the table that group picked to sit at. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Sonny let her stay there permanently. How would their parents react to this? This was all happening too fast for her. She was glad that she got the attention of the actress though.

"So Justin, what do you do?" Mitchie had asked the brother.

Justin chuckled nervously. "Going to school and working at our family restaurant."

"Sounds interesting." Mitchie said as she rested her head in the palm of her hand. "Do you do any sports?"

"If you count chess."

Mitchie laughed a little, "Well, it does work out the brain muscles."

Justin smiled. He never thought someone like the singer would ever be interested in him.

Harper was glaring at Mitchie from behind. She had competition. Not that Justin would ever give her a chance but to her, there was still hope.

Alex also watched the two interact. She wondered how her brother could get a girl like Mitchie to talk to him. But she believed that her brother would be better for the younger girl than Shane. So instead of being disgusted that her brother was flirting, she was actually happy for him, but she would never admit it.

Alex felt like there was a pair of eyes staring at her. She turned in the direction that she felt it coming from. Sonny had been looking at her, for how long, Alex didn't know. Sonny blushed knowing that she had been caught. The wizard couldn't help but notice how beautiful the actress is when she smiles.

She was well aware of her feelings. From the way that Sonny had been looking at her, she knew that the actress had taken an interest in her. "What do you do Alex?" Sonny asked breaking the silence.

"Well, school and work. I hate school with a passion but I get through each day by pranking on the other students and my brothers. So I spend most of my time in the principal's office." Alex answered.

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

"Oh believe me, it is." The two started to laugh but only for a little bit. "What about you? I mean, when you're not busy with the show?"

"That's all I do actually."

"Really? You should get out more, hang out with new people, not that anything's wrong with the people you work with. It's just you should have more friends."

"Okay," Sonny took the information in. "Would you like to hang out sometime, before you leave?"

Afraid that she was going to stutter, Alex nodded her head. Whether it sounded like she was asked out on a date or just hanging out, she was nervous because it meant alone time with the actress.

"How about I pick you up at your hotel around 7:30?"

"Y-Yeah, that sounds great."

**~…~ **

Alex was going through her bags looking for something to wear that night. She tried on a few things but nothing seemed right.

"Alex, calm down. If she likes you, it shouldn't matter what you wear. Besides, everything you tried on looked good, so just pick one." Harper told her best friend.

The wizard finally decided on an outfit. She didn't worry about the make-up, she looked great without any. "I can't believe how nervous I am."

"It's totally natural."

"You think?"

"Duh."

Alex walked out of the bedroom of the hotel. Justin looked up from the book he was reading. "You looked great, where are you going?"

"Hanging out with Sonny, did I not tell you?" Alex asked her brother.

"Nope, but be safe."

"I'm hanging with Sonny, of course I will be."

There was a knock at the door that had made Alex's heart skip a beat. It was time. She walked to the door and opened the door. It revealed Sonny on the other side along with her sister. She smiled as she moved to the side letting the twins in.

"Don't worry about me Alex. I'm just here to hang with your brothers and Harper. So I will not be in your way when you're with Sonny." Mitchie had whispered to Alex as she walked past her. Alex sighed in relief.

"Ready to go?" Sonny asked.

Alex nodded. "Where are we going?" She asked as they left the hotel room.

"Just out. I didn't plan the night out, we'll just see where the night takes us."

"Sounds great already."

**~…~**

They were at the mall and Alex was surprise that they weren't being chased down by psycho fans. "How come you're not being chased around right now?"

"Well, I'm guessing when you live in California all your life, you tend to get use to all the famous people around you. So, nobody cares if I'm here or not."

"That's good, I thought I was going to have to do some running, which I am not capable doing."

"Why is that?"

"Because I skipped P.E."

"So going dancing afterwards would be completely out of the question."

"I didn't say I couldn't dance, I just don't run."

Alex was having a great time with Sonny. Even if all they are doing is going from store to store to just look around. It didn't matter to the wizard, she was getting her Sonny time.

After about an hour of shopping they left. Sonny was telling Alex about the club that they would be going to. Alex would be happy to go anywhere with the actress.

They parked in by a place that was booming with the music that was playing. The wizard never actually been to a club but she knew that she was going to have some fun. She followed Sonny to the entrance. The younger girl seemed to know the bouncer so they were able to beat the line.

Alex didn't have to time to process the new environment because Sonny had pulled her onto the dance floor. They were playing a slow song. So Sonny automatically wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and Alex's hands landed hesitantly on Sonny's hips.

While Sonny's eyes were on Alex, Alex's eyes were roaming all over the place. She was nervous but she was also getting use to the place. After everything was taken in, she finally looked down at Sonny.

Alex wanted to make a move but being nervous had kept her from moving from the position that she was in. So what happen next took her by surprise. Sonny had leaned in and had kissed the wizard. The younger girl had taken a step back to see the reaction of the other girl.

Alex was surprise that it happen but she was glad that it did. It was easier now that Sonny had made the first move. Before Sonny thought to apologize to the older girl, Alex had leaned in and kissed her back.

"Wow." It was first word that Sonny was able to say when she had pulled back from the kiss.

"Yeah….wow."

Seeing the girl in front of her and seeing how truly happy this girl was, she knew that this was worth the jumble of memories. She felt content with just standing there in the middle of the dance floor just holding the girl of her dreams in her arms.

She that this was all she needed in her life. Problem was…..she lived across the country.


	12. Chapter 11

The Russo's and Harper arrived at their loft after a week of being in California. Alex wanted to stay but she wanted to run it by her parents first. They were walking in with their baggage and set in it on the floor by the door.

Their parents entered the living room and they were angry, which would not go well for Alex. "What's the matter?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." Jerry replied.

_Oh no. _Alex thought. _How did he find out? _Her heart started to beat faster knowing that this was not going to end well for her. "I don't know." Justin responded. _Of course he didn't know._

"You don't know." The dad's eyes shifted to Alex. She knew then that she was busted. "Care to explain." _Busted. _She had no other choice than to tell the truth to her father. She didn't think it was going to be this soon into her new life.

"You wouldn't understand." Alex replied. No one in the room did, well they did but it was in the other reality. Here, no one could relate to what Alex had gone through in the old reality, nor did she want to remember because it was no longer important.

"Then explain to me." Her dad was persistent, he wanted an answer.

"Okay, but can it be just you and me in the lair, please?" Alex begged. She didn't want to open up to a room full of people, even if they are her family.

Her dad nodded and walked off. Alex followed him down the stairs to the lair. Once the door was closed he began to speak again. "Explain to me why you time traveled."

"Um, because the other reality was horrible." That was her way to shorten her long reason.

"What made it so horrible?"

"Max didn't exist. He died in my arms after a robbery." More was coming out from her mouth.

"The one from last year?" Alex nodded and continued with her story.

"Yeah, he was supposed to die, he was supposed to get shot. I didn't want that to happen. It messed me up, it messed all of us up. The substation got shut down and the only reason we came down here was because I had relapse of what happened. Justin was so angry with me. I couldn't take it anymore." Tears were running down her face and she was wiping them as they came down but it was no use since the tears just kept on coming.

"And there was this girl that I had also met. From the first second from just looking at her you knew that she went through something to be where she was. She had shut everyone out from the minute she entered the classroom. I actually got through to her. I got to actually know what was wrong with her. I picked up a picture that she had dropped. It was her and her sister, twin sister. We connected over a loss in each other's family and her loss was her twin sister."

Her father did not speak for about a couple of minutes. He was processing every word that his daughter has spoken. "You did this to save them?" He was surprised. It was a rare occasion when Alex did something selfless.

"Yeah."

"Where are these twins now?"

"In California, it's Sonny and Mitchie Munroe."

"Who?" Her father didn't watch the shows his children watched, so of course he didn't know who Alex was talking about.

"Sonny is the girl from _So Random, _and her sister is a famous singer."

"Oh, I guess it was fate that got you back to her." Jerry was a strong believer in fate. Although he never time traveled in his life, he knew if he met someone in one reality that was important to him and made a quite significance in his life, that he would meet them in another reality.

"I guess, but I didn't remember anything of the other reality until I came into contact with Mitchie."

"How so?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I think it was because she was the only person that I came into physical contact with during the time travel."

"That does make sense, does she remember you?"

"Of course, Harper and I convinced her to not kill herself."

"Wait, Harper went with you?"

Alex nodded her head, "I didn't know what I would say to her. Harper came because I asked her to, to help me out. I couldn't do it on my own."

"Another question, how were you able to acquire the spell?"

"Well, Justin thought it was going to be at the restricted library but I found it in Professor Crumb's office."

"Justin was a part of this too?"

"Yeah, but him and Harper don't remember a thing."

After hearing everything that his daughter has told him, it was going to be hard what he had to do next. "Alex, before you came home, I was visited by the wizard police. They want to reverse this."

"No, that can't happen!"

"Alex-"

"No, I worked hard on this. I can't have Max not existing in my life. I may torture him but I want him alive and well."

"I want him alive too, but rules are rules."

"Screw the rules, I can't handle being that person with a guilty conscience, I can't have Justin mad at me again, and I hate feeling like a mental patient every time I have a relapse."

"Relapse?"

"I had them at least once a week since Max's death." Alex answered. "His death was replaying in my mind but I playing it out in reality. I don't want to be that person." Alex was crying, she didn't want this to end as fast it began.

Jerry went over and tightly hugged his daughter. He hated seeing her like this. Maybe he can do something about it. He pulled away but only slightly. "I'll try to fix this. I'll do whatever it takes." He let go of her and walked to the portal door. He opened the door and turned to look back at her. "I'm going to try to reason with the police and the counsel." He stepped through the portal and he was gone.

Alex walked back upstairs to find that everybody was going through their life like nothing just happen between her and her father. All she wanted to do when she came home was to ask if she could stay in California as Sonny's bodyguard and hoped that her parents said yes.

Now her father is now going up against the wizards counsel for her. Who knows how's that going to turn out. She was going to try to stay optimistic about the situation. That was going to be a hard task for her.

"So Alex, what did Dad want to talk to you about?" Justin asked.

"Oh, you know me, some spell that I cast has gone awry." Alex lied. But he would believe her anyways because most of the time her spells had gone awry.

"Oh okay, I'm sure he showed you how to fix it."

"He did."

She took a seat next to Justin on the couch and she was going to wait for the time to come for her to found out the counsel's verdict.


	13. Chapter 12

**I apologize for taking a long time to update, I almost didn't know what to do with it. But here's the next chapter that is long overdue, hope you guys like it.**

Alex was still sitting on the couch with her brother. Her right leg was bouncing up and down from nervousness. She was trying to stay optimistic but it was getting very hard. Justin took notice of her actions and decided to ask, "Are you sure it was just a spell that has gone awry?"

Alex tore her eyes from the floor and looked up at her brother. She shook her head, "No, it more than that. Dad had to go to see the wizard counsel."

"I thought you said that you fixed the spell."

"A spell didn't go awry, it was a restricted spell that I had cast." This was the time where she had to tell her brother everything. "I cast a time travel spell."

Justin looked at her in shock. For one, he didn't think that she would even get the spell right, but these were one of the times that she had proved him wrong. "Why would you cast that spell? Nothing in our lives had gone horribly wrong."

"That's what you think. I created this reality by changing a couple of things." Alex told her brother. "Max and Mitchie are alive, so that's quite a difference."

"They weren't alive before and how did you know that Mitchie was dead?" Justin asked out of curiosity.

"Max was suppose to die at the robbery past year. I found out about Mitchie when Sonny moved down here with her sister couple of months after the funeral." Alex quickly explain to her older brother.

"What made you want to travel back in time?" he asked curiously.

"Other than the whole death thing, I kinda fell for Sonny in the time we knew each other. I wanted to see her with genuine smile on her face." She smiled as she thought about seeing Sonny smile. "And I also miss having Max around."

"Well I sure hope that the wizard counsel won't do anything to you."

"Thanks."

Alex felt enough time has gone by, so she decided to go back down to the lair and wait for her dad to return. The suspense was killing her, whether bad or not, she needed to know what was going to happen.

She sat down on the couch and tried to let herself relax. She was beginning to to think that they were going to take away her powers and restore the world into its original reality.

Then the door to the wizard world had opened and her dad had stepped through along three others wizards. Alex immediately stood up from the couch when she realized that the other three wizards were from the counsel. She thought the outcome was going to be really bad if they are coming to see her in person. The wizard in front of the others took notice of her reaction. "Don't worry child, sit down." Alex did what she was instructed to do and she waited for them to continue.

"A-Am I in trouble?" Alex asked the wizards.

"No." The wizard answered, judging by his appearance, he seemed to be the head guy. "You're far from that."

Alex looked at him confusedly, "Then why are you here if I am not in trouble?"

"We heard that a Russo had cast a time traveling spell but when found it was you, we were shock to say the least." He walked in front of her and slowly sat on the small table that was in front of her. "Seeing as it came from you, we knew how much potential that you had and we hate to see you lose your magic during the competition."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"We're saying that you can keep your powers, become a full wizard, and leave the competition between your brothers."

Alex didn't know how to respond to this. She thought what would be the point if she had become a full wizard only for it to be taken away with her when she knew that she already knew that she was in love with Sonny.

One of the other members of the counsel walked up to the wizard that was sitting on the table. He tapped the man, silently letting him know that he was forgetting something. "Ah, yes. Thank you." The wizard said to the other member. "Ms. Russo, it seems that I have forgotten one little detail. Seeing as you did the spell out of love compassion for a mortal, we are exempting you from one of our rules."

"Which is?" Alex asked curiously.

"You will not have give up your powers for anything, even for a mortal."

"Seriously?"

The wizard nodded, "Seriously."

Alex jumped up from her seat and hugged the wizard with all her might. She had expected the worse but she was rewarded with the best. She let go and and sat back down in her seat. Then she thought of Justin and how he was liking Mitchie. "Sir, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"If either of my brothers win, can you give them the same exemption?" Alex asked with a pleading look on her face.

The wizard sitting in front of her turned to face the other two, they were silently deciding in front of her. Then the wizard nodded and looked back at Alex. "We usually don't do this but we think it would be fair for the brother that wins the competition to have the same exemption as you."

Alex once again jumped out of her seat and hugged the wizard again. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She said into his shoulder.

When Alex pulled back, the wizard was smiling at her because of her reaction. Normally the counsel wouldn't get any hugs from anybody when they helped the young wizards. But he knew that this young wizard grateful.

The wizard got up from the seat on the table and walked towards the other two, who were standing close to the door leading to the wizard world. He looked back at Alex and gently smile before leaving the lair with the other two.

Alex let herself relax into the couch and she looked at her father. If it wasn't for him, she could have been in a world trouble with no way out. "Thanks Dad."

"Your welcome. I didn't want to see my little girl in pain." Her dad walked over to her and gently kissed on her head and began to walk out of the lair but he was stopped.

"When I came home I wanted to ask you and Mom a question." Alex said. Her father gave her soft look to tell her to continue. "Sonny and I wanted to know if I could stay with her as her bodyguard and before you say anything, I will still go to school. It would be just be home-school."

Jerry looked like he was going to consider and then he said, "Let's run this by your mother and see what she says."

"Okay." She got up from her seat on the couch and followed her dad out of the lair.

**~...~**

Everyone was gathered in the living room since it was close to dinner time. Theresa was in the kitchen making the food, the boys and Harper were sitting on the couch.

Jerry and Alex were just walking into the scene. Alex walked up to her mother with her father by her side. Judging from the look on her mother's face, she looked like she is in a good mood. "Honey," Jerry said to get his wife's attention. "Alex wanted to know if she could live in LA to be Sonny's bodyguard."

"Why would she ask a girl to be her bodyguard?" Theresa asked.

Before Jerry could speak, Alex answered. "Maybe it would seem more intimidating since I already put Chad Dylan Cooper in his place."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter who he is. Its that if other guys hear that I ran off Chad, nobody would be able to come near her."

"Okay, then what about school?"

"Already taken care off, Sonny and I would be home-schooled. We talked about it before we left, I just wanted to see if you guys are okay with it."

"Where will you be staying?"

Alex was getting slightly impatient with her mother but she knew that she had to answer the questions if she had any chance of going. "In the guest room, her sisters are okay with it."

"What about parents? Do they have any?"

"They're never really around at all to be considered parents." Alex answered. "Is there anything else you want to ask because I want to know if it's okay or not."

Theresa and Jerry were looking at each other, silently discussing. After a couple of minutes, they finally looked back at their daughter. "Okay, we'll let you go." Theresa began to say.

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed.

"But there are conditions."

"Anything." Alex is willing to follow any conditions if it meant that she was going to see Sonny again and for longer time.

"You call us a couple times a week to let us know how you are doing, that you kept up your grades, and that you keep out of trouble."

"Deal."

"Then we have no other choice than to let you go." Her mother concluded.

"Thank you so much." She hugged both of her parents and then ran upstairs. She was going to call Sonny to let her know that everything went well with her parents. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to get the chance to start a new life with the brunette.


	14. Chapter 13

Well, she didn't get a hold of Sonny but she did talk to Mitchie. The two of them set everything up to surprise Sonny. Now, Alex is just getting off the plane and entering the airport with her carry-on. She's searching Mitchie in the crowd of people.

Alex never got to see Mitchie but she sure felt her when she got tackled by the other girl. "Hi Alex!" Mitchie pulled back from the hug. "Sonny is going to be so shocked." The younger girl pulled Alex towards the baggage claim.

Alex had three huge luggage, she wanted to bring just about every article of clothing that she had. She was about to carry two of them but Mitchie grabbed the other one. The wizard watched how easily the younger girl could carry two huge luggage while she was struggling with just one. "How can you carry both of them?"

"Sometimes my band mates can be lazy, so I carry a lot of the heavy equipment." Mitchie answered. She was walking out of the airport with the wizard following in behind her. She led them to her black car and she opened the trunk after she set down the bags. She was able to fit the ones that she was carrying into her trunk. "I can't fit the third one in here. Just put it in the backseat." She closed the trunk and opened the door for the backseat."

Alex placed the bag that she had in the backseat of the car. "So how are we going to do this?" She asked as she climbed into the passenger seat.

Mitchie answered after she got into the car. "Well, I can show you to her dressing room and after that I can take your bags to the house." The younger girl put the key into the ignition and started the car. "She's been kinda depressed because she thought you had changed your mind." She put the car in drive and began to move the car out of the parking lot. "I don't like to see her like that but she won't be depressed for long."

"Then let's get there then." Alex suggested.

"No problem."

Alex felt the car slightly jerk before she felt the car picking up its speed. She wanted to get there quick but she didn't want to die in the process. She was at the point to where she was holding onto the bar that was placed above the door. She closed her eyes for reassurance. Alex was beginning to relax but that ended when the car came to rough stop. She glad she holding onto the bar or her head could've hit the dashboard. She looked at Mitchie with frightened eyes. "Are you crazy? We could have gotten into a lot accidents on the way here."

"But we didn't." She pointed out. "That's how good I am."

Alex leaned back into her seat and looked out of the window and realized that they were parked in the studio parking lot. She quickly released the seat belt and got out of the car. "Sweet freedom!"

Mitchie got out of the car after she turned it off. "Oh come on, my driving isn't that bad."

Alex turned to face the girl, "I was praying for my life and I don't pray very often." She turned back to face the building. The after thinking for a bit she turned back to the younger girl. "Mitchie, how long have been driving like that?"

"For a while, I guess. Why?"

"But why?"

"Because I just want to live my life, that's all. You wanted me to live my life." Mitchie said to the wizard.

"I wanted you to live your life like there is no tomorrow, not live it like you gonna live forever." Alex said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Mitchie, I won't be able to save you for the second time if something happens to you. I was lucky not to get into major trouble for the first time."

Mitchie just stared at the girl, she knew that the girl was right. She was pushing a little too far. Maybe her sisters were afraid to say something to her about her behavior. "I'm sorry."

Alex sighed and nodded. "Can you just show me where her dressing room?"

"Yeah." Mitchie said as she began to lead the way. "She should still be in rehearsals right now." We got into the building and pass the security. "Sometimes the security think that I'm Sonny, so they just let me right through." They entered a hallway were the doors had stars on them. "Here we are." Mitchie stopped in front of a door. "She shares this room with Tawni Hart, but it's not hard to tell which side is hers." She opened the door and walked right in with Alex following behind her. "Here we are. Make yourself comfortable, I don't know how long rehearsals gonna be." Alex nodded and Mitchie left the room.

Mitchie walked towards the set where the Randoms were. Sonny was in the middle of rehearsing her _Sicky Vicky_ sketch. By the end of it, Mitchie was laughing. Her twin walked off the set and walked towards her twin sister. "Hey Mitchie, what are you doing here?"

"Just dropping off a little surprise for you in your dressing room." Mitchie said with a smile on her face.

"What kinda surprise?" Sonny asked as she was about to take a step towards her room.

Mitchie stopped her, "The kinda surprise that should wait until after you are done with rehearsals."

Sonny pouted, "Fine, it better be a good one."

"I promise you, you will love me forever and ever when you see it."

Sonny smiled widely, "Then I can't wait."

**~…~**

Sonny walked into her dressing room a couple of hours later. She walked straight to her vanity mirror and sat down in front of in but when she looked into the mirror she saw something that she wasn't expecting to see.

She turned around in her chair, she saw a sleeping Alex on a chair that could double as a small bed. Alex was curled up on the chair. Sonny got up from her chair and walked towards the sleeping figure and knelt down beside it. She noticed how angelic the girl had looked while she is sleeping. She leaned forward and gently kissed the girl on the nose. Alex nose wiggled her nose and curled up even more on the couch. Sonny went to go get a blanket and placed it on the girl.

She went back to her vanity mirror with a big smile on her face and was getting herself ready to go home. She was removing any excess make-up off her face from rehearsals. This day was definitely better than most.

Not that long after she sat down in her chair, she saw Alex in the background stretching. Sonny turned around in her chair and watched the girl. When she noticed that Alex had her eyes slightly open, Sonny spoke, "Hey there."

'Hey." Alex said as she stretched some more. "How long have you been in here?' She sat herself up on the chair.

"Not even fifteen minutes. I didn't want to wake you." Sonny shyly smiled at the girl. They both got up from their chairs and walked towards each other. The two hugged each other tightly. "Why didn't you call?"

"I did but Mitchie had answered. She wanted to surprise you." Alex answered. They pulled away but slightly, they were still onto each other. They just stared into each other eyes, Sonny hands went to cupped Alex's face and at the same time, the wizard's hand where placed on the actress's waist. They leaned into each other until their lips met each other for the second time. They pulled their lips away but they leaned their foreheads together. "I missed you."

Sonny looked up at the girl with a smile, "I missed you too."


	15. Chapter 14

**I finally updated, I know it took a while, I'm sorry. **

**I've decided that I'm going to finish this story before working on my other stories because I really want to finish this story. So let me know what you think of this chapter., thanks.**

The two girls were sitting in the cafeteria at the studio. It was Sonny's lunch break and she wanted spend that time with the wizard before going back to work. "Are you really not going to get something to eat?" Sonny asked.

"Nah, still a little jet lagged, maybe later." Alex replied. "So, how's the show going?"

"Actually, it's going pretty good, the ratings had gone up."

Before Alex could respond, someone had walked up to their table, interrupting their conversation. "Hey Sonny." Some guy said with a flirty voice. The two girls looked up to see who it was and it was Chad.

"Go away." Sonny said to the boy. She was obviously annoyed by the boy's antics. She just wished that he would stop hitting on her.

Apparently, the boy didn't seem to get the hint. "Come on, just one date, that's all I'm asking."

"She's not interested." Alex spoke up. Chad turned to face her and his expression changed to fear. "So you better leave before something is going to happen to that pretty face of yours." She got up from her seat to almost meet eye to eye with him.

Chad tried to play off his fear of the wizard. "Pssh, you don't scare me, whatever your name is." Alex took a step forward only causing Chad to take a step back. This continued until he was up against the wall. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching the scene happening in front of them. "Sonny, tell her to back off."

Sonny turned in her seat to face the two. "She's just doing her job, Chad. She's my new bodyguard."

"B-Bodyguard? This little girl is your bodyguard?" Some people just hung their heads because they knew that the actor just dug his own grave. Alex grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. Chad yelped in pain. At this point, Chad didn't bother hiding his fear. This girl in front of him was definitely stronger than she looked.

Sonny got up from her seat, walked to Alex, and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You can let him go. I think he learned his lesson." The wizard did as she was instructed to do and let go of the actor. She took a step back but was caught off guard when she was suddenly turned around to face Sonny. "Just so to make this clear, this is why I'm never interested in you." The actress's hands cupped the wizard's face and pulled her into a slow kiss in front of everyone.

"That would explain it. You had to be a lesbian, why else you wouldn't like me." Alex couldn't take his attitude anymore. When she pulled away from Sonny, she turned and punched the boy in the face. He fell against the wall and slid down. No one in the room did nothing to help him. "Is someone gonna do something about this?"

"You had it coming." A random person said from the crowd.

Sonny grabbed Alex's hand and began to pull her away from the boy. "Come on, I should be getting back now."

After they entered the hallway, Alex stopped, causing Sonny to stop with her. "What was that all about? Does it bother you that you just kissed me in front of whole lot of people?" The wizard wasn't mad at all, she was just curious. At first she was resisting the urge to punch the boy in the face but she couldn't hold back after that last remark. Sonny remained silent and looked away. "I'm not mad, I just wanted to know."

Sonny looked back at her. "I wanted him to stop bothering me and I don't care what people think. It's not like they don't know about me but apparently Chad never got the hint." The younger girl began to walk again, pulling Alex along with her. "I really do have to go. I'll never hear the end of it if I'm late." They picked up their pace to the studio.

They entered the studio and the first thing that they hear is, "It's that girl that kicked Chad's ass!"

"Nico, language." Marshall said to the boy and he turned to the girls. "But it was really funny."

"But how do you guys know already? It only happened about five minutes ago?" Alex asked. She was surprised how fast the news spread around the whole studio.

Nico walked up to the wizard with his phone in his hand. "Someone in the cafeteria recorded it." He handed her the phone, it was playing the video of Alex punching the actor in the face.

"That was a good punch." Alex said, but mostly to herself. She handed the phone back to the boy. "He really did have it coming."

**~…~**

They walked into a quiet house later at night. "Mitchie must be sleeping." Sonny said. They walked upstairs, so Alex could know where her room is. Just as Sonny was about to show Alex where her room was, the actress heard something coming from Mitchie's bedroom. Alex heard it too because she was also facing the direction that Sonny was.

What they heard was light smacking noises coming from the bedroom. Sonny slowly began to make her way to her sister's room and the wizard followed. Mitchie's door was slightly cracked open. Sonny gently open the door just a little more just so she could peak her head inside the room. As soon as she what she saw she pulled her head out quickly and looked at Alex. "What's going on in there?" Alex whispered.

"Did your brother come with you here?" Sonny asked. The wizard shook her head. "Well, he's in there."

Alex gently pushed the actress out of the way and looked for herself. Her brother was in fact here. With Mitchie. In her bedroom. If she doesn't stop this, it'll go farther than it should. She opened the door and walked in. "Hey guys." The two in the room quickly pulled away from each other. "Justin, a word." Justin got up from the bed and nervously smiled at Mitchie as he walked out with his younger sister. Alex waited until there was a good enough distance from the room. "What are you doing here?" She whispered yelled at her brother.

"I wanted to see Mitchie, is that so bad?" Justin asked.

"Does she know how you got here or do I need to ask?" Alex crossed her arms as she waited for an answer. Justin looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Justin, you didn't! Come on, I just got here. You can't just use magic in front of her."

"Says the person who doesn't give a damn about the rules, you're such a hypocrite." Justin spat.

"I was going to tell her at the right time, not wait for her to catch me using it. Even I'm smart enough to know that." Alex brought up her hands to face and groaned. She dropped her hands by her side. "You know what, you're right. I am a hypocrite. I shouldn't give a flying fuck about the damn rules." She pulls out her wand.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Justin asked, he realized that he went a little too far with his sister. "Alex, put the wand away before you do something you'll regret." He took a step towards her but it caused her to step back. Alex walked back into the room that had the twins in it. Justin quickly followed behind her. "You are overreacting about this situation."

"Quit telling me what to do." Alex said in an eerily calm voice.

"Alex, just put the wand away." Justin was trying to reason with her. Sonny and Mitchie were confused of what was going on in front of them.

"Justin, I swear to god if you don't stop telling me what to do, I will make sure that this never happens." She pointed her wand at Mitchie. "So I suggest that you'll keep your mouth shut." Alex looked at the twins noticed the fear in their eyes, especially Mitchie since her wand was still pointed at her. She slowly lowered her wand. "I-I'm sorry." She lowered her head in shame.

"You would do that to me?" Mitchie asked, fearing for the answer. Alex shook her head. The wizard lowered herself until she was sitting on the floor. She dropped the wand on the floor and brought her knees to her chest. "Then why would you say that?"

"He was just pissing me off." Alex answered. She looked at her brother, "I wanted to wait for a while before telling them anything, it should have been my choice."

"Why should it be yours?" Justin asked.

"Because I saved her life and you didn't, I wanted to explain to her how I was able to be there to stop her. You don't know what I went through to get here. You don't know how emotionally fucked up I was before all this and still am. You don't know how I felt when I was holding Max's dying body in my arms. You don't know anything. You don't get to tell her."

"Max is alive, Alex. You can get over what happen in the other reality."

"I was emotionally traumatized, try going through what I went through and see if you're not scarred for life. The other reality may not exist anymore but I still have those memories playing through my mind when I least expect it. So no, Justin, I can't get over it."

Sonny stepped in between the siblings. "What are you guys talking about? Other reality?" She was obviously confused on what the wizard siblings were talk about. She looked at Alex for an answer.

The older girl looked up at the actress. "There was there other reality that existed before this one. We met in that reality too, except you weren't famous and you were missing a sister."

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked confusingly.

"She means me." Mitchie answered. "I didn't exist in that world, did I? That's why you saved me, in the other reality I actually went through with it. I really did kill myself."

"You killed yourself? Mitchie , you're standing right in front of me, you're obviously alive."

"Only because Alex stopped me from doing so. She made me realized that there is more to this world than a stupid boy that broke my heart."

"I am so confused." Sonny sat herself on the bed.

"I'm a wizard." Alex said in hope to ease Sonny's confusion. Mitchie's expression never changes because she already knew but her sister's eye grew wide. "I time traveled to save Mitchie and my brother Max." Alex got up from the floor and stood in front of the actress. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. If you want me to leave, I can. I'll understand."

Sonny looked up at the girl in front of her. Her eyes went back to normal. This was hard for her to process, it was just all too much to take in for one day. She answered, "I don't know if I can…."


	16. Chapter 15

"I don't know if I can….understand this." Sonny answered. She looked at her sister, the pleading eyes that she was being given. Then she looked at the wizard, the girl's had shown fear. The fear of being rejected. "But I can, if you help me."

Alex let out a sigh of relief. She didn't think that this was going go so well for her. She sat down on the bed beside the actress and Mitchie took the other side. "I know that it's a lot to take in, but thank you for trying to understand."

"You're welcome but please don't threaten my sister."

"I'm sorry about that, I was just so mad at him." Alex said pointed at her brother.

"Dad said it was fine for us to tell mortals if we trusted them." Justin defended himself.

Alex got up from the bed. "You moron, he was referring to me, not you. Professor Crumbs said only I can do that." Alex picked up her wand from the floor. "The competition is only between you and Max, but if you win, you can still marry a mortal. I just have to approve of them and tell them first, but since already beaten me to it, there's nothing left for me to do." She walked out of the room and into the guest room that was now permanently hers.

Sonny got up from the bed. "Next time, Justin, don't assume. Ask before doing anything because I don't want to see this happen again." The actress said before she left the room. She saw the light on in Alex's room. She peaked into the room and saw Alex lying down on the bed, facing away from the door. She walked into the room. She laid herself down next to the wizard and placed her arm around the girl's stomach.

Alex turned around and looked at the girl in front of her. This was not how she wanted Sonny find out about her. She wanted to take her time before doing anything. Everything that had just happened in the past ten minutes had been nothing but a whirlwind for the young wizard. The emotions that she was holding in her body were just too much for her to handle. She just let the tears that she had been holding in for the longest time out. Alex rested her head on the actress's chest and just cried. The younger girl just held Alex tight in her arms.

Sonny cried with her, hearing the new information made her think. _What if Alex wasn't there to stop Mitchie? _But she knew the answer, it did happen. Then Alex was able to go back and change everything, made their lives better. She would have never thought the wizard was the guardian angel that her sister had been talking about this whole time. Within minutes of holding onto each other, they had fallen asleep.

**~…~**

The twins' older sister, Dallas, had walked through the front door later that night. She was carrying many bags mostly of Chinese food. "Oh no, it's okay, I got it." She said to no one in particular. She walked to the kitchen and placed them on the counter. Then she heard talking coming from the living room.

The light wasn't on in the room. She walked slowly towards the couch where she saw two figures sitting there. She walked in front of the couch and let out a sigh of relief when she saw her sister with some guy watching tv. "Did you not hear me come in?" She asked her younger sister.

Mitchie and Justin jumped in their seats. "Dallas, where did you come from?" Mitchie replied as she put her hand over her heart.

"I just got in like two minutes ago, shows how much you pay attention." Dallas said as she walked back to the kitchen. "Oh, I brought Chinese." Mitchie immediately got up from the couch, pulling Justin along with her to the kitchen. Dallas was getting everything out of the bags to set on the counter. "So who's the guy?"

"Oh, this is Justin, Alex's older brother." Mitchie replied.

"Where are Alex and Sonny?" Dallas asked after realizing her other sister's absence.

"They're upstairs." Mitchie replied while getting some food.

Dallas walked out of the kitchen and walked up stairs. She checked Sonny's room and found nothing. Then she went to try the guestroom that was given to Alex. The light was off but from what she could see from the hallway light peaking in, she saw the two girls sleeping on the bed. She walked in further into the room on the side that Sonny was sleeping.

Dallas gently nudged the sleeping girl. "Hmm." Sonny tiredly said.

"Sonny, are you hungry? I brought Chinese." Dallas whispered. "And you probably want to get some before Mitchie and Justin gets it all."

"Okay." Sonny slowly sat up on the bed, making sure that she isn't going to wake up Alex.

"Wake up Alex, see if she's hungry." Dallas said and then she walked out of the room, leaving the girls alone.

Sonny turned to the sleeping Alex, she almost didn't want to want to wake the girl up. She always thought that the wizard looked angelic as the girl slept but she didn't want Alex to be hungry either. She gently nudged the sleeping girl. The reaction that Sonny got from the girl was turning over to the other side. "Alex, Dallas brought food. Thought you might be hungry."

Alex slowly sat up on the bed and looked at the actress with tired eyes. "What kinda food?"

"Chinese food." Sonny replied. She got up from the bed and stood at the doorway. "Are you coming?" The wizard nodded and followed the actress to the hallway. Then Sonny noticed how red and puffy Alex's eyes were. She wondered if hers looked the same. "Let's go wash out faces before going downstairs." She grabbed the girl's hand and led them to the bathroom. They splashed water on their faces and quickly dried them. "I guess that looks a little bit better. Come on, let's go get something to eat."

They walked downstairs and met with the rest of the group in the kitchen. Alex went straight to the food on the counter with the actress. After they got their food, they went to sit down at the table. "It's about time you guys came down." Mitchie said to the couple.

"We were asleep but you didn't notice because you were too busy with this guy." Sonny replied pointing to Justin.

"So you're Alex?" Dallas asked. The wizard nodded in response. "I totally loved that video when you punched Chad, it made my day."

"I wasn't expecting for that to get around that fast." Alex said to the older sister.

"Sweetie, you now live in La La Land, you gotta get used to it." Dallas said before she resumed eating her food. "What are we gonna do about sleeping arrangements since we have Justin here?"

"What do you mean? We have two guestrooms." Mitchie said.

"Oh yeah, I knew that there was something I forgot to tell you guys." Dallas said.

"And that is?" Dallas kept silent for a few moments, she really didn't know how to say it. "Dallas Leigh Munroe, tell us right now."

"Connie and Steve are coming to stay with us for a while until they find a place of their own." Dallas replied. She was bracing herself for the responses that she was going to get from her sisters.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Sonny said as she got up from the table and left the room.

"Who are Connie and Steve?" Alex asked.

Mitchie pushed her plate away from her and answered. "Our parents." Then she faced her older sister. "What made you help them? It's not like they put much effort into helping us." She let out a frustrated sigh. "Justin, you can have the guestroom. Alex, you don't mind sharing a room with Sonny, do you?" Alex shook her head. "There you go, the arrangement is already settled. When should we be expecting them?"

Before Dallas could answer, they heard the doorbell. Mitchie got up from the table and took her plate along with Sonny's. She threw what was left of the food into the trashcan. "I'm going to my room."

"They're going to hate me forever." Dallas said as she done the same thing with her food. Then she went to the front door.

Alex and Justin remained at the table, not knowing what to do. "I think we should go check on them." Justin said to his younger sister. Alex nodded as she and her brother threw away their food and walked upstairs.

Alex immediately went to Sonny's room. She didn't feel the need to knock, so she just walked in the room. She saw the actress lying down on her back on the bed. The wizard sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" The actress shook her head. Alex scooted up closer and laid on her side, facing Sonny. Her head was being propped up on her hand. "When you want to, I'll be here."

Sonny turned her head to look at the older girl. "Thanks." She smiled. "So what are the sleeping arrangements?"

"Justin's getting the guestroom and I'm sharing the room with you, that's if you don't mind." Alex said as she looked into the girl's eyes.

"Of course I don't mind. We should go get your bags from the room." Sonny and Alex got up from the bed and walked to the guestroom. The pile of bags was still sitting in the same spot. Each girl grabbed what they could, well Sonny grabbed two and Alex grabbed one. They took the bags back to the actress's room.

Alex went through one of her bags and pulled out her pajamas. "I'm gonna go change into my pajamas in the bathroom." Alex walked out of the bedroom and went to the bathroom.

Sonny stayed in her room as she changed into pajamas. As she was pulling the shirt over her head, she noticed that Alex was standing at the doorway. Alex was wearing a white t-shirt and loose green pajama pants.

"Sorry, I forgot to knock." Alex said.

"No, it's my fault, I should've locked it." She went to her bed and pulled back to the blankets. She got into the bed. "Close the door and turn off the lights, please."

Alex did as she was instructed and then proceeded to go to bed. Even though they shared a bed earlier that day, it felt kind of awkward for her to actually share a bed with the actress for the whole night. She didn't know what to do after she laid herself down in the bed. After feeling that the wizard had laid down in the bed, Sonny immediately cuddled into Alex's side. Alex then wrapped her arms around the actress. The two girls fell into a peaceful sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

****

Thanks for the reviews guys, here's the next chapter.

Alex was woken up by a gentle nudge on the shoulder. When her eyes slowly opened she saw Sonny looking at her with a gentle smile on her face. "Good morning." Alex rolled over to lie on her back and stretched her arms. "Feel better?" Sonny asked. The wizard nodded her head. "I'm going to take a shower, go eat breakfast." Sonny got up from the bed, grabbed some clothes, and walked into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom.

Alex got up from the bed after she heard the bathroom door close. She walked into the hallway and saw her brother coming out from the guestroom. They don't say anything to each other but the both of them were headed to the kitchen. As they got closer Alex could smell chocolate. The middle Russo walked into the kitchen first.

Dallas was working over the stove and from Alex could tell, she was making chocolate chip pancakes. Then she looked over at the table and there were two people sitting that she didn't know. She assumed that they were the parents. This felt awkward for her and took notice that her brother was feeling just the same.

The table was set with plates and silverware, so Alex and Justin decided to sit down. The man that was sitting across from them looked from the newspaper that he was reading and eyed the siblings. "Who are you two?" He asked.

Before either of them could answer, Dallas spoke up. "Alex, Justin, would you like some pancakes?"

"Yes, please." They answered in unison.

Dallas brought over the plate that had a large stack of pancakes and set it on the table. "Help yourselves." She sat down at the table. "So where are Sonny and Mitchie?"

"Sonny is taking a shower. I don't know about Mitchie." Alex answered. She still felt the man staring at her, it was making her shift uncomfortably in her seat.

Dallas looked at the man and noticed his stare. "Steve, it's rude to stare."

Steve looked away from Alex and looked back the newspaper. "They didn't answer my question." He flipped to the next page. "Who are they?"

"You heard their names, what else do you need to know?"

"Why are they here?"

Dallas just looked at her father. "It's not you place to question why there are other guests in _my _house. But if you want the lowdown on them, here you go." Dallas pointed at Alex. "That's Alex, Sonny's bodyguard and girlfriend." Then she pointed at the eldest Russo. "That's Justin, Mitchie's boyfriend. They are brother and sister."

"Girlfriend?" Steve shouted. "Did you hear that Connie?" He looked over at his wife.

"Yes, I did." Connie answered. "I want her to leave and for Sonny not to associate with her. She's obviously corrupting her."

"Obviously, you don't understand the concept of being guests. You don't control who comes in or out of this house, it's not yours. If anyone needs to leave, it's you two if you don't shut your homophobic mouths."

Alex decided to speak up. "Plus, you have never been there for your children, you shouldn't control what they do in their lives." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You two are the poorest example of parents."

The parents looked at the girl in disbelief that she actually talked back to them. Steve looked at his eldest daughter. "You can't let her speak to us like that."

"I am and besides, she's right. If you can't stand her, you should probably find a place soon." She began to eat her breakfast and decided to ignore her parents for the rest of the morning.

Sonny came down the stairs after her shower. She didn't really want to enter the kitchen knowing that her parents were in there. She knew she had to go in there knowing that Alex was in there. When she entered, she noticed how silent it was. "Good morning guys." The greeting was more for her sister and the Russo siblings. She sat down at the end of the table. She had her mother at her left and Alex on her right. _This is awkward._

"Do you work today?" Alex asked the actress. Sonny shook her head. "Did you want to do anything today?"

"Anything, as long we're not here." Sonny replied.

"Sonny, I want to talk to you about something." Steve began to say to his daughter.

Dallas slammed her hands on the table. "Steve, stop. This is her life, leave her alone." She stood up from the table. "You can't come here after ten years of not hearing from you and tell everyone how to run their lives. My house, my rules. If you don't like it, there's the door." Steve and Connie remained in their seats. "That's what I thought."

Mitchie walked into the kitchen, still in her pajamas. She just woke up not that long ago. She felt the tension in the room. The yelling is what woke Mitchie up from her sleep. There weren't any seats left at the table so Justin decided to let the twin to have his chair. "Mitchie, you can have my seat. I'm gonna go get dressed." He left the room.

Mitchie slowly sat down in the chair. "So, what did I miss?" She hated her parents but she wasn't going to yell or be rude to them unless they give a reason to.

"Nothing." Everyone replied.

"I'm going to my room." Sonny announced. She got up from the table and went to her room. Alex followed behind. She closed the door behind them after they entered the bedroom.

The wizard leaned against the closed door while the actress took a seat on the bed. "Are you okay?" Sonny shook her head. Alex walked over to the girl and took a seat beside her. The younger girl rested her head on the wizard's shoulder. The older girl immediately wrapped her arms around the girl. She didn't realize that the girl was crying until she felt her shirt becoming damp.

"I just hate them so much." Sonny said angrily. "They think after all this time they could come back and try to control my life. I wished that they had never came back , we were fine without them."

"There must be a reason why they came back." Alex shifted on the bed to where she was facing the younger girl and she was holding the girl's hands. "I may not know what happen between you guys but I do know that they didn't come back to start fight with you guys."

Sonny got up from the bed and stood in front of the wizard. "You don't understand. They left us. They left us at our aunt's house just so they didn't have to worry about us anymore. I was only eight, Alex. If they came back just to win us back, then it's going to take the rest our lives for that to happen."

"Maybe that's what they were going for." Alex completely understood why the girl was angry. "Everybody deserves a second chance."

"People should not be allowed to have do-overs. It just gives them permission to hurt you again."

"So Mitchie shouldn't have been allowed to have a second chance?" Alex asked as she got up from the bed herself.

"What? I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did. You said '_people should not be allowed to have do-overs._'" Alex crossed her arms and stared into the girl's eyes. "So maybe saving Mitchie was a mistake? I should have just let her kill herself."

"No!" Sonny quickly answered. "Why are you twisting my words?"

"I'm not." Alex calmly answered. "I'm just repeating what you just said. I wouldn't exactly say that's twisting."

Sonny rested her head in her heads. "It did come out that way, did it?"

"Yeah, it did, but did you see what point I was trying to prove?" Sonny nodded her head. "Give it a test run and if they still act like they do, then you can proceed to act however you want to around them?"

"I will do that only if they apologized for whatever happened before I shown up." Sonny compromised.

As if on cue, Steve and Connie entered the room. Alex pointed in front of her causing the younger girl to turn around and look at the parents that had guilt written across their faces. Alex spoke from behind. "I guess I'll leave you guys to it." She was about to walk out of the room but she was stopped.

"No, we wanted to apologize to you too." Connie said to the girls. "We're sorry for the way we acted downstairs. It's just that learning every big thing about you girls was a bit overwhelming." The mother walked further into the room. "I know it seems like that we didn't care about you guys but we have been you looking for you three for quite some time."

"For how long how you were looking for us?" Sonny asked.

"For about nine years, we tried looking for you guys after you moved from Texas." Steve said. "We didn't expect your aunt to up and leave the state. Everywhere we went and came close to find you girls, you weren't there. It wasn't until recently that we found you on the television. I didn't believe it until they said your name. I know it's a long shot, but can you forgive us?"

"Aunt Stacy said that you wanted to get rid of us." Sonny replied. "That you wouldn't come looking for us and we didn't have anything to tie us down in Texas so we moved."

"She always had been jealous of me." Connie said.

"Why would she be jealous of you?"

"Because she was never able to have children of her own. That's why she and Uncle Dan got divorced." The mother walked closer to her daughter and placed her hands on the girl's cheeks and was surprised that her daughter didn't pull back. "Why would I want to give up my three beautiful girls? I almost thought I was never gonna see you girls again." She pulled Sonny into a hug and felt the girl's arms wrapped tight around her waist.

"I missed you so much, Mommy." Sonny said. Her voice sounded so innocent and fragile at that moment. Connie just held her a little tighter.

Sonny heard her dad chuckle in the background. "Am I going to get a hug?"

The young girl slowly pulled away from her mother and walked up to her father. She hugged him as tight as she could.

Alex sneaked out of the room while they were having a little family reunion. She walked back into the kitchen where the other two sisters were still eating breakfast. "Hey guys." She greeted them.

"Where's Sonny?" Mitchie asked.

"She's still in her room talking to your parents." Alex replied.

"If she was talking to them, it would be more like yelling."

"It's more like happy tears and hugs. I was lucky enough to slip away to give them their moment."

Mitchie and Dallas looked at her in disbelief then looked at each other. They were silently talking to each other and Alex was curious on what they were talking about. Then Dallas spoke up, "If Sonny is able to forgive them, I guess we can too."

"Earning forgiveness from Sonny is the most difficult thing you could ever get from her. She's the toughest out of all of us and she's the youngest." Mitchie said. The two sisters got up from their seats and walked their way upstairs. Alex followed behind them.

When they reached their destination, Alex decided to wait in the hallway. "What's going on?" A voice made Alex jumped. She noticed that it was her brother, Justin.

"Family reunion, complete with forgiveness. What have you been doing in the room the whole time?" Alex asked her brother.

"Went home and explained everything to Mom and Dad." He turned his attention to family in front of him. They were having their own little group hug. "It seems not only you gave Mitchie a second chance at her life but also a second chance being with her family."

Alex looked at the family and realized not only did the time traveling help her family become whole again, but unknowingly did the same for these girls. Everyone in this household was getting a second chance being with someone they loved.


	18. Chapter 17

**I know that I am so long overdue on this story. I apologize, I got no excuse. But now I bring you the final chapter of **_**A Second Chance at Life.**_

Justin went home but not without letting Mitchie know where he was going. Alex felt like the odd one out because of the whole family reunion. She understood that they needed time to catch up and she needed to give them their space.

She was shacked up in the bedroom that she shared with Sonny. She was leaning against the headboard because there wasn't much to do in the room. Her girlfriend didn't keep a television in the room and that was a bit disappointing. She looked around the room and finally noticed that there was a laptop on the desk.

Alex got up from the bed and went over to the desk to retrieve the laptop then went back to sit on the bed. She opened it went to the login screen to only realize that it was password protected. She closed it, set it aside, and groaned as she let herself lie down on the bed.

About five minutes have passed when she heard the door creaked open. Alex looked up only slightly to notice the youngest of the sisters had entered the room.

"Have you been in here all day?" Sonny asked the older girl. She went to sit beside the older girl on the bed but not before placing the laptop on her lap. "It's not good to isolate yourself."

"I wasn't trying to." Alex replied as she sat up against the headboard. "I just thought you needed some alone time with the family."

"Yeah, but I wanted you there with me." Sonny placed the laptop on the nightstand. She moved closer to her girlfriend and pulled her into a hug. "I don't want you feel shunned because I finally have my family back together. I want you to be a part of it. So next time that we're having family night you're going to be there with us, understand?" Alex nodded her head against the younger girl's shoulder.

"So how's everything going?"

"It's going. I feel like there's still a lot to catch up on."

"Well, you guys haven't seen each other in almost a decade so I assume there will be a lot to catch up on." Alex cuddled more into the girl's side. "What did you want to do?"

"Hmm, I figured you wanted to spend the rest of the night in bed seeing as you gotten so comfortable."

"Well, I can't help that you're so comfy." She snuggled in just a bit more. "At this rate though, I could fall asleep any moment."

"This early? That can't be good."

"It is when there is a beautiful girl beside me to fall asleep with."

"Well, now that sounds much better." The two girls both proceeded to lie down fully on the bed and pulled the covers over them. It wasn't long until sleep had overcome them.

**~…~**

Alex woke up the next morning with an empty spot beside her. She was about to call out to her girlfriend but she took in the heavenly smell of bacon. She got out of bed and followed the smell all the way down to the kitchen. She found the three sisters and the parents in the kitchen enjoying a nice breakfast.

"Oh, you finally decided to join us." Sonny said as she saw the older girl enter the room. "That's why I saved you a plate."

Alex walked up to Sonny and took the plate out of the girl's hands. "You're the best." She placed a kiss on the girl's cheek before she went to sit at the dining table.

"Did you sleep well, Alex?" Connie asked.

"Is that even question, Mom?" Sonny said and pointed at her girlfriend. "This girl could sleep through the apocalypse."

"So to answer your question, Mrs. Torres, I slept just fine." Alex replied.

"That's good to hear, sweetie. But don't call me Mrs. Torres, it's too formal and since we know each other well enough, you get to call me Connie." Connie said.

"Alright Connie." The wizard said as she dug her fork into the food on the plate. She put the food in her mouth and began to chew. Before she swallowed the food she spoke. "This is the best scrambled eggs I ever tasted."

"Where are your manners?" Sonny said as she finally sat down at the dining table.

Alex swallowed her food, "Probably back at the barn where I was raised." Sonny flicked her ear. "Ow!" The wizard put her hand on her ear.

Connie started laughing, "I like her, she's a keeper."

"Do you know when Justin is coming back?" Mitchie asked.

"Nope, he didn't say anything but I'm pretty he'll call you when he's going to visit again." Alex answered.

"So tell me about this boy?" Mr. Torres asked.

"Daaad." Mitchie whined.

"What? I want to know about him."

"Why aren't you asking this to Sonny about Alex?"

"Because I can actually talk to Alex whenever since she lives here, Justin doesn't."

Mitchie sighed in frustration. "He's a good guy. He's a nerdy, straight-A, class president kind of guy, which is not usually my type but something about him just pulls me in and I like it." She continued eating her breakfast as her dad nodded his head.

"Do you think that you're falling in love with him?" Dallas asked. Her younger sister nodded her head. "That's good. He does seem a whole lot better for you than Shane."

"Whose Shane?" The father asked.

"This guy who cheated on Mitchie about a year back before either of them became famous." The eldest of the sisters answered.

Mr. Torres nodded his head once again as he turned his attention towards Alex. "What can you tell me about yourself?"

"Dad, can this wait?" It was Sonny's turn to whine.

"It could but I don't feel like it." The father answered his daughter while he turned his attention back to said daughter's girlfriend. "So, Alex?"

Alex put her fork down on the plate and looked at the father. "I don't think what I'm gonna tell you is gonna help me in the slightest but I'll tell you anyway." She took a deep breath. "I'm the total opposite of my brother. School was never my thing, skipping class became a habit for me. You could always find me in the principal's office or detention. I pulled a lot pranks around the school and on my brothers. I _was_ the epitome of a slacker."

Alex could see the wheels turning in the man's head. But the next that happened was totally unexpected, he smiled, which had thrown the young wizard into a state of confusion. Even the three sisters were confused by this action.

Alex looked at her girlfriend, who only shrugged in response. The young wizard turned back to the father. "Sir, why are you smiling?"

"Sorry," He finally responded. "It's just that you reminded me a little bit of myself at your age."

"So you approve?" Sonny asked.

"Of course I approve."

**~…~**

Alex and Sonny were in the prop room on the set. They were lying on the couch. Alex was on the bottom who was holding the younger girl who lying on top of her. "You are really comfortable."

"So I have been told." Alex responded.

"I really don't want to go back to work." Sonny snuggled in a little bit more, if that was possible. "But I know I have too."

"You love your job."

"But I love being with you more." Sonny gave the wizard a light kiss on the neck.

"I know, but being with me isn't gonna help your income." Alex sat up on the couch which caused the other girl to sit up but still sitting on the wizard's lap. "And you're meant to be here. This is what you are destined to do."

"You've changed my destiny."

"I don't believe I did." Alex laid back down on the couch and pulled the girl down with her.

"But the whole-"

"I think this would've happened either way, just the other way would've taken much longer." The wizard looked at a nearby clock. "It looks like your break is up and it's time for you to go back to work." Sonny began to whine. "Nope, no whining, missy. Up." The wizard gave a light tap on the girl's butt which caused Sonny to give the older girl a glare. The older girl only smiled in response.

Sonny got up from the girl and smooth out her clothes. Alex did the same. "Walk me to the set?" She held out her hand.

Alex accepts the open hand into her own. "Of course."

As they began walking, Sonny laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Thank you for giving me and Mitchie this opportunity."

The wizard kissed the top of the younger girl's head. "It was my pleasure."

**THE END….FINALLY.**


End file.
